Harry Potter et les liens magiques
by saphire argent
Summary: Une vision de la 5ième 6ième et peut être 7ième année d'étude de Harry. En quoi la magie est-elle influencée par les différents liens existants entre les personnes?
1. La surprise

**DISCLAIMER :** Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi

**A/N :**Cette histoire est quelque peu différentes de mes autres histoires car elle a été écrite en grande partie avant la sortie du 5ième livre. C'est aussi l'histoire que je préfère et la seule que j'ai réellement complétée. En souhaitant que vous apprécierez.   
  
- - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -  
  
**Chapitre 1 : La surprise**  
  
Au 4 Privet Drive, un garçon du nom de Harry Potter était assis en sueur sur son lit en cherchant à tâton ses lunettes qu'il appuya sur son nez.

11h55, dans 5 minutes il aura 15 ans. 4 hiboux attérirent sur son lit étant donné que sa fenêtre était ouverte. Harry attrapa le petit oiseau de Ron pour éviter qu'il ne réveil son oncle et prit la lettre.

Cher Harry,

Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que tes moldus ne te maltraitent pas trop ! En tout cas ici ce n'est pas la joie, maman s'inquiète tellement qu'on ne peut même pas sortir. Au moins les jumeaux continuent leur inventions ce qui met de la vie dans la maison. En parlant des jumeaux, tu ne devienera jamais quoi, ils ont eu la permission de Dumbledore pour ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes dans l'école. Ah oui, ils m'ont aussi acheté une nouvelle robe de soiré mais je me demande bien ou ils ont bien put trouver l'argent. (Harry sourit étant donné que c'était lui qui le leur avait donné.) En tout cas, on se revoit dans le train et encore une fois bonne fête.

Ron

Harry prit le paquet accompagnant la lettre et y découvrit une montre. Elle lui serait pratique étant donné qu'il ne s'en était pas procuré d'autre depuis la 2ième tâche l'an dernier. Cette dernière montrait évidemment l'heure mais aussi elle montrait ou étaient certaines personnes avec leur situation comme l'horloge chez les Weasleys. Elle était aussi pourvue d'une carte comme celle des maraudeurs ce qui expliqua pourquoi les jumeaux la lui avait demandée par hiboux au début de l'été. Elle montrait aussi le visages des enseignants pour qui il devait terminer un devoir en effet, présentement il pouvait voir la figure de son bien aimé professeur de potion.

Harry il prit ensuite le parchemin attaché à sa chouette Hedwige.Il venait d'Hermione.

Cher Harry,

Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu passe de belles vacances et que tes moldus te traitent bien. Je suis allée passer l'été chez Victor; Il m'a fait visiter le pays. C'est sublime. Il m'a aider à te choisir un cadeau qui pourrait t'être utile. Sur ce, joyeux anniversaire et passe une belle fin de vacances.

Hermione

Ps : Cette année j'ai été nommée préfète .

Harry sourit; Ce n'était pas réellement étonnant qu'elle soit devenue préfète. Il se demandait comment avait ou allait réagir Ron. Il ouvrit le cadeau et y trouva 4 pierres; une rouge, une bleue, une jaune et une verte. Un petit parchemin expliquait qu'il s'agissait de pierres élémentales. Le rubis pour le feu, le saphire pour l'eau, l'émeraude pour la terre et le quartz pour l'air. Cependant Hermione ignorait comment elles fonctionnaient (C'est bien une première se dit Harry) mais ils pourraient aller voir à la bibliothèque à la rentrée (Étonnant non?).

Le troisième oiseau venait de Poudlard. Il avait une lettre de Hagride expliquant qu'il était avec Mme Maxime en mission pour Dumbledore dans les montagnes pour rallier les géants à leur cause et qu'il lui donnerait son cadeau en personne à la rentré. Il y avait aussi une lettre ornée du sceau de l'école.

Cher M. Potter,

Le train en direction de Poudlard partira de la voie 9 3/4 à 11hre le premier septembre. Nous vous prions donc de vous procurer le patériel de la liste ci-jointe. De plus, comme vous le savez, avec M.Dubois qui à terminer ses études, nous nous retrouvons sans capitaine. Vue vos compétences dans ce domaine, je vous propose le poste. Veuillez me faire parvenir votre réponse le plus tôt possible. De plus, si vous acceptez, vous devrez trouver un nouveau gardien ainsi qu'un nouveau poursuiveur.

Directrice adjointe M. McGonagal(???)

Le dernier hibou lui était inconnu.

Cher Harry,

Comment vas-tu ? Moi je suis chez une bonne amie à moi. J'espère que tu passe de belles vacances. Je te donnerai des nouvelles lorsque je te verrai ce qui risque d'être très, très très bientôt. Passe un joyeux anniversaire.

Ton parrain.

Il prit une plume, remerçia tout le monde puis alla se coucher en rêvant de son futur rôle de capitaine. Le matin suivant il fut réveillé comme à tout les matins par sa tante qui tambourinait sa porte. Il se leva et alla manger. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était madame Figs qui demandait à oncle Vernon si Harry pouvait lui tenir compagnie pour la journée. Vernon accepta, trop heureux de ce débarasser du jeune homme, surtout qu'il savait que ce dernier n'appréciait guerre de devoir passer la journée avec la vieille dame.

- Harry dépêche toi de manger et va t'habiller, tu dois te rendre chez Mme Figs.

Harry monta puis prit son temps pour se préparer car il n'était pas très enjoué à l'idée de devoir passer la journée avec la dame à regarder des photos de chats. Malheureusement, il devait bien terminer et ce moment arriva trop vite à son goût donc il descendit d'un pas trainant les escaliers.

- Dépêche toi donc fénéant!

Harry sortit et ce dirigea chez la femme. Lorsqu'il entra il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucun chat ce qui l'étonna beaucoup. Mme Figs l'invita à se rendre au salon tandisqu'elle préparait du thé. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce il vit un homme vêtu de noir, avec des cheveux noir (Devinez qui c'est ...)

avec un grand sourire. Harry se mit à courir et il alla se jeter dans les bras de l'homme des larmes de joie aux yeux. Sirius le sera tendrement en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Harry alla s'assoir à côté de son parrain puis Mme Figs arriva. Elle était maintenant vêtue d'une robe de sorcière verte forêt puis elle servit du thé à tout le monde.

Sirius donna 3 cadeaux à Harry. Ce dernier commença par déballer le plus petit. Il s'agissait d'un livre traitant sur la magie élémentale. Harry se demanda si Sirius était au courant pour le cadeau d'Hermione. Le second cadeau était lui aussi un livre mais celui-là sur les animagie que son parrain lui interdit d'expérimenté avant qu'il lui ai donné son accord. Le troisième cadeau intriguait beaucoup Harry, c'était le plus gros et c'est pourquoi il l'avait gardé pour la fin. Harry se figea sur place en découvrant ce qu'il se cachait sous l'embalage. Il s'agissait en fait d'un énorme grimoire de dorts d'attaque et de défence. Quoi, son parrain voulait-il qu'il se transforme en Hermione ou quoi? Sirius éclata de rire en voyant la face que faisait Harry; Il reprit ensuite son sérieux pour dire:

- Par les temps qui court Harry toute connaissance peut-être utile.

Mme Figs lui donna ensuite un gros cadeau qui venait lui aussi de Sirius. À cette grosseur là, ça ne peut pas être un livre se dit Harry soulagé. En effet, il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre mais de plusieurs livres. Harry était déçu il aurrait pensé que son parrain lui aurait donné quelque chose de bien mieux que des livres pour sa fête. Il y avait 2 livres sur l'histoire de la magie principalement axés sur l'évolution de la magie noire et blanche; il y avait 2 livres de potions complexes, 2 livres de métamorphose, 1 épais grimoire d'enchantement, 1 livre de magie élémentale, 1 livre de DCFM et un livre de duel. Harry était déçu de ses cadeaux mais tenta veinement de le cacher. 14 livres et pas un seul ne figurait sur sa liste d'effets scolaires. Il remerçia Sirius.

- Voyons Harry ne prend pas cet air triste ...

- Oh non je ne suis pas t...

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais seulement te donner 14 cadeaux pour ton 15ième anniversaire ?

Sirius lui tendit un autre cadeau . Harry parut effrayer en réalisant que ce dernier avait exactement la forme d'un livre. Ah non ça va être quoi cette fois-ci, comment ne pas virer fou lorsqu'on reçoit trop de livres à sa fête se dit Harry. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit (un livre, ben non) un ensemble d'entretient pour sa baguette. Il sauta au cou de son parrain et le remerçia du fond du coeur. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure ou Harry dut partir. À ce moment il demanda s'il pourrait revenir le lendemain et Sirius lui dit que peut-être, si oui il lui enverrait un message. Il entra et alla se coucher pour passer une nuit merveilleuse et sans cauchemars. Sa tante le réveilla une fois de plus le lendemain matin mais étrangement il était 9h40 plutôt que 7h00. Harry s'habilla et alla manger. Son oncle se leva et alla lui parler ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

- Hier soir, nous avons reçu ceci à ton sujet.

Harry entama la lecture.

Cher M. et Mme Dursley,

Pour votre sécurité et celle de Harry, ce dernier devra rejoindre son parrain là ou il l'a vu la dernière fois avec toutes ses affaires et ce pour 10h00. Veuillez attendre tôt le matin avant de le mettre au courant.

Sincèrement professeur Albus Dumbledore

Harry regarda son oncle furieusement, il avait tout fait pour qu'il soit en retard. Il ne lui restait que 10 minutes pour se préparer ce qui était impossible sans magie. Il se dépêcha puis arriva à 10h10 chez Mme Figs. Il prit une profonde inspiration en souhaitant ne pas être dans le trouble pour son retard puis il cogna. Mme Figs vint répondre et lorsqu'il entra il fut soumit au regard noir de son parrain.

- Tu es en retard. Dit sèchement le dit parrain

Harry se sentait très mal à l'aise et répondit d'une voie mal assurée :

- Les Dursley ont fait exprès de me réveiller en retard.

Les traits de Sirius s'adoucirent et il lui expliqua qu'il avait été très inquiet pour lui. Par la suite, ils allèrent s'assoir au salon ou Sirius expliqua à Harry qu'au cours de l'été, il suiverait des cours intentifs afin d'être mieux préparer pour affronter Voldemort. Sur ce, ils devaient partir à l'aide d'un portoloin en forme de livre de chasse plein de troups. À 10h35 ils prirent leurs choses et touchèrent l'objet. ....

- - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -

Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Prochain chapitre : Explications.


	2. Explications

RÉSUME ET DISCLAIMER : Voir chapitre 1

. - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -

Chapitre 2 : EXPLICATIONS

Ils attérirent dans un luxueux salon où les attendait Dumbledore.

- Bonjour à tous

- Bonjour Albus. Dirent Sirius et Mme Figs tandisqu'Harry répondait d'un signe de tête. Dumbledore souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à ce dernier.

- Merci professeur

- Appèle moi Albus Harry pendant les vacances. Veuillez vous assoir. Comme Sirius et Arabella ont du te le dire, je leur ai demander de te donner un entrainement intensif pendant l'été. Il te faudra donc travailler fort et être vigillant. Tu reçevera des cours de potions, animagies, DCFM, métamorphose, charme, ... (Harry n'en revenait pas, il sentait qu'on attendait bien trop de lui.) Je sais que tu en sera capable Harry, j'ai confiance en toi. De plus j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Dumbledore se leva, parti dans une autre pièce et revint accompagné de Ron et Hermione.

- Ils vont suivre l'entrainement avec toi. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'été et ammusez vous bien. Le directeur transplana.

Harry était heureux d'être avec ses amis. Sirius rompit le silence qui règnait dans la pièce et invita les 2 autres à venir s'assoirs.

- L'entrainement ne commence que demain à 8h00; Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons vous laisser vous installer et nous allons vous expliquer les règles, les conséquences et le déroulement de l'entrainement. Je vais donc commencer par la partie la moins interessante: les règles et leur conséquences. Tout d'abord, vous pouvez aller à l'extérieur mais n'aller ni en forêt ni dans les montagnes ni dans le lac sans notre accord ce qui vous donnerait une conséquence que nous n'avons pas encore déterminé mais que vous n'aimeriez pas. Par la suite, vous ne devez pas utiliser votre magie dans d'autres pièces que celles destinées à cet effet sauf en cas d'extreme urgence. Si vous ne respectez pas cette règle vous aurez une retenue selon le délit. Finalement tout manque de respect entrainera soit un devoir supplémentaire, soit une retenue soit une discution où toute autre conséquence jugée adéquate selon le délit et le nombre d'avertissements. Bon je crois avoir passer au travers des plus importants sinon je raviserai, j'ai confiance en votre jugement. Ah oui si vous êtes en retard ou ne faites pas vos travaux vous aurez une retenue ou des corvées. Est-ce que quelqu'un à des questions ?

Personne ne bougat donc Mme Figs prit la parole.

- Comme les règlements sont compris, je vais pouvoir enchaîner avec le déroulement de l'entraînement. Les cours que vous aurrez cet été sont : DCFM, histoire de la magie, animagies, métamorphose, enchantement, magie élémentale, duel et potion. Sirius et moi allons vous donner les cours de DCFM en commençant par les sorts que vous connaissez pour allez vers ceux que vous ne connaissez pas en ne voyant évidemment pas ceux que vous verrez en classe pour ne pas perdre du temps précieux. À la fin de l'été vous devrez avoir atteint un haut standart dans tout les sorts que vous aurrez appris. Par la suite, je vais vous enseigner l'histoire de la magie noire et blanche en parlant des différents chefs de chacun des groupes, leurs forces et leu faiblesse. À la fin de l.été vous devrez bien tout connaître ce que l'on aura vu. Par la suite je vais vous enseigner la métamorphose, à la fin de l'été vous ne devriez plus avoir de difficultés à transformer divers objets. Finalement, je vais vous enseigner la magie élémentale. Vous devriez à la fin être en mesure de la reconnaître et en connaître les origines et caractéristiques.

- Par la suite (renchérit Sirius) Nous allons vous enseigner à vous battre en duel, vous devrez avoir aquérit une meilleure technique et être en mesure de mieux dévier les sorts projetés contre vous. Ensuite je vais vous montrer à devenir animagus à la fin du mois vous devriez avoir presque terminer votre transformation sinon l'avoir terminée. (Plus l'exposition de leurs cours avançait, plus Harry sentait qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur.) De plus, je vais vous enseigner les charmes où vous devrez être capable d'utiliser convenablement de puissant sorts. Finalement je vais vous donner des cours de potion où vous devrez être capable à la fin de l'été de réussir parfaitement toutes les potions que vous avez déjà appris ainsi que celles que je vais vous apprendre. Bon est-ce que quelqu'un à des questions ou bien tout est clair?

- Pourquoi ... Vous croyez que je vais être capable de faire ça?! Je veux dire je ... je ne serai jamais capable d'apprendre tout ça en un mois!!

- Biensur que tu vas être capable, tu as le courage et la perspicacité pour y arriver et en plus tu as tes amis pour t'aider. Si tu t'y met, tu vas y arriver. Après tout, tu as détruit Voldemort par 3 fois ce qui montre que tu es très puissant ...

Je ne suis pas puissant, je ne suis que chançeux et je suis tanné que tout le monde me vénère simplement à cause de ma chance. Les 2 premières fois, c'est grâce au sacrifice de ma mère que j'ai survécu, la troisième grâce à Fumsek(???) et le choixpeau et la dernière grâce à nos baguettes jumelles. Et si j'étais réellement puissant il ne serait pas revenu.!!!!! (cria Harry avec colère)

Sirius posa un regard noir sur son fieul et lui dit d'une voie froide et dure :

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire?

- Vous devriez aller ranger vos valises (coseilla Mme Figs à Ron et Hermione)

- Elle est ...(Commença Ron mais Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et le tira à l'étage supérieur.

Lorsque tous eurent quitter la poèce, Sirius se leva, regarda son fieul avec colère tant les paroles proférées par ce dernier le mettait hors de lui pui il alla plaçer sur la joue du garçon une puissante gifle afin de lui remettre les idées en place. La joue rougie par ce contact brutal et les larmes aux yeux, Harry se jetta dans les bras de son parrain en lui demandant pardon d'avoir agit comme un idiot. Ce dernier lui fit une puissante étreinte et le consola avant de lui dire d'aller ranger ses choses et de se préparer pour le repas.

Les murs de sa chambre étaient bleus séparés au centre par une bande rouge et la boiserie était rouge; il y avait une grande armoire en chêne, un grand garde-robe, un lit double orné d'un vif d'or puis une table de travail pouvant contenir facilement 10 livres ouvert en même temps en plus d'avoir encore suffisament de place pour écrire. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce ses 2 amis l'y attendaient.

- Wow! Il ne t'a pas manqué (s'exclama Ron)

Harry se regarda dans le miroir. Sa joue était très rouge et on voyait très nettement la forme de la main qu'y s'y était abatue.

- Ouais. (Ronchona le garçon)

- C'est bien ...

- Ne me dit pas que c'est bien fait pour moi, j'ai compris la leçon, pas obligée d'en rajoutter! (dit Harry avec colère et Hermione s'excusa ce que Harry accepta.)

- Bon on va te laisser te changer et on reviens dans 5 minutes.

Harry enfila une robe bleue nuit qui était dans le garde-robe et commença à vider sa valise tout en écoutant ses amis lui parler de leur vacances. Lorsqu'il ouvrit son armoire il y découvrit une pile de parchemins, des plumes et des ingrédients pour potion.

- Tu n'as pas plusieurs livres comme nous. (remarqua Hermione)

- Oui, j'en ai eu ma fête. (donc s'était une blague réalisa le garçon)

- Ah oui c'était ceux-la (Dit elle quand Harry les sorti)

Lorsqu'il eu terminer de ranger ils descendirent manger comme Mme Figs venait de terminer de préparer le repas.

- Bon, la journée de demain risque d'être épuisante donc je vous conseil fortement d'aller dormir. Ceci dit, voici vos emplois du temps. Bonne nuit et à demain matin, je vais venir vous réveiller.

Ils allèrent donc se coucher. Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il en profita donc pour regarder son horaire.

HEURE LUNDI MARDI MER... JEUDI VEND... SAM...

7h-8h DÉJEUNER ET LEVER

8h-11h Histoire Mag.Élem. Méta. Potion Ench. Duel

11h-12h DINNER

12h-3h Potion Ench. Histoire Mag. Élem Méta. Animagies

3h-6h DCFM Animagies Duel DCFM Animagies DCFM

6h-7h SOUPER

7h-10h LIBREDEVOIRSÉTUDE ...

10h-7h COUCHER

- Wow chouette été en perspective

Chuchota Harry déconcert

- Au moins on a pas Rogue. On a même des devoirs en plus c'est Hermione qui va être contente.

Il se leva pour aller grignotter quelquechose et rencontra Ron en chemin. Ils allèrent ensuite tout les 2 parler dans la chambre de Harry jusqu'à 4h le matin. ...

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J'espère que vous avez aimer. Prochain chapitre : Entrainement estival

Personellement je trouve que l'histoire est plus interessante à partir du moment où ils retournent à l'école ce qui est bientôt donc patience... En attendant dites moi ce que vous en pensez...


	3. Entraînement estival

DISCLAIMER : Voir chapitre 1

A/N: Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Chapitre 3 : Entrainement estival

Lorsque Sirius vint réveiller Harry à 7h00 le matin ce dernier senti qu'il n'avait pas la moindre énergie ce qui rendrait difficile cette première journée de cours surtout qu'il commençaient en histoire. Son parrain quitta la pièce pour laisse Harry se préparer. 15 minutes plus tard il revint pour trouver le garçon endormi à nouveau. Il décida de le réveiller doucement pour cette fois puis il attendit que le garçon se lève avant de quitter. Harry et Ron descendirent 10 minutes plus tard les yeux à moitié fermés. Ron avait 2 chaussettes différentes et il avait mit sa robe à l'enver puis Harry s'asseya à côté de sa chaise. Sirius s'écroula de rire sur le sol. Hermione aida Harry à s'assoir et Mme Figs plaça les vêtements de Ron d'un coup de baguette. À la fin du repas, Arabella conduisit nos 3 jeunes amis à la cave dans une grande salle de classe où il y avait 3 petites tables, 1 bureau et un grand tableau.

- Donc, cet été, je vais, comme vous avez pu le voir sur vos emplois du temps, vous donner des cours d'histoire de la magie les lundi matins et mercredi après-midi. Dans ses cours nous parlerons des principaux mages noirs et leur adversaires, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, leur principaux pouvoir ainsi que leur méthodes de travail. Nous allons cet été voir ceux entre l'antiquité et le moyen âge.. Pour ce faire, à chaque cours je donnerai 2 hres de théorie et 1 hre de recherche à terminer en devoir. Avez-vous des questions jusqu'à présent. ... Oui Hermione(qui ne s'en serait pas douté?)

- Pourquoi arrêtons nous au moyen âge?

- Vous aurrez l'occasion de voir la suite à une autre occasion.

- Merci

Arabella commença son cours mais malgré qu'ils le trouvaient très interressant pour une fois les 2 garçons tombèrent endormis après à peine 10 minutes. Hermione alla pour les réveillés mais Arabella l'en empêcha puis les 2 garçons se réveillèrent avec un cris de surprise lorsqu'ils prirent chacun une douche glaçiale graçieuseté de la baguette d'Arabella.

- Bon il semblerait que certaines personnes ont du sommeil à rattraper et c'est donc ce qu'ils vont faire jusqu'au diner. Vous avez à me faire chacun une recherche de 2 rouleaux de parchemins sur 1 des mages de la page 3 de votre tome 1 d'histoire de la magie et vous devez vous arrenger pour en utiliser chacun 1 différents. Il y en a 15 donc ça ne devrait pas être dur. Sur ce reposez vous bien.

- Merci Mme Figs et je suis désolé d'avoir dormi.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry tâche juste à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus et appelle moi Arabella

Ron et Harry dormirent jusqu'à 11h00. Après le repas Sirius leur dit qu'ils n'auraient qu' se rendre dans la même salle de classe que tout à l'heure avec leur plumes, parchmins, matériel et livres de potion lorsque l'heure du cours arriverait ce qui était 20 minutes plus tard. Harry profita de ces 20 minutes pour aller explorer le paysage extérieur. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'extérieur il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un immence manoir en pierres ornées de magnifiques statues de marbres. Le manoir était situé au creux d'une forêt à côté d'un lac et près des montagnes le tout donnait un somptueux décor. Il était en train de détailler le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux lorsque son parrain lui donna toute une frousse en transplannant à ses côtés pour l'aviser qu'il était en retard. Lorsqu'Harry arriva en classe Sirius lui dit de s'assoir et de prendre des notes. Lorsque le cours fut enfin terminé après 3 longues heures de théorie compliquées comme tout Harry alla voir son parrain qui lui laissa une chance. Comme il restait 20 minutes avant le cours suivant Harry eut la brillante idée d'aller prendre l'air ce qui bien entendu eu pour effet que lorsqu'il regarda sa montre, il remarqua qu'il ne lui restait qu'une minute avant le cours. Il courut donc le plus vite qu'il pu et arriva 2 minutes en retard(ne pas oublier qu'il s'agit d'un grand manoir). Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Il ce reçut de plein fouet et en pleine poitrine un expéliarmus ce qui lui fit perdre sa baguette et il fut projeté dans le mur derière lui.

- Tu es encore en retard (Dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils) Tu auras une corvée après souper.

Harry alla s'assoir et Sirius lui rendit sa baguette.

- Lorsque l'on se déplace, il est toujours plus prudent de le faire silencieusement si l'on ne veut pas risquer d'être attaquer. Les lundi et jeudi serviront à apprendre et pratiquer divers sorts tandisque les samedi servirons à mettre le tout en pratique. Deplus, il y aura une recherche à faire sur 1 sort à chaque cours.

Arabella donna le cours. Le souper se passa sans encombre puis une elfe arriva pour nettoyer mais Sirius lui dit que ce ne serait pas nécessaire.

- Harry tu vas ranger la table, laver la vaisselle et la ranger puis tu vas passer le balais.

- Oui. Dit Harry sans entrain.

- La prochaine fois tu ne t'en sortira pas aussi facilement.

Lorsqu'il eu terminer Harry monta à sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Les jours suivants se passèrent à merveille sauf jeudi où il oublia totalement le soir venu son devoir qu'il avait à faire pour le lundi. Lui et Ron en préférant jouer oublièrent totalement de le faire ce qui eu pour effet que le lundi il n'était toujours pas fait. Le tout eu pour effet qu'ils furent fortement réprimendé par un Sirius de mauvaise humeure et pas fier du tout des 2 garçons qui s'en voullaient de l'avoir fait fâcher et qui se retrouvaient avec 10 rouleaux de parchemins à faire plutôt que 2. Le point positif de cet incident fut qu'ils n'oublièrent plus de faire leurs devoirs.

Le vendredi matin, Sirius arriva avec un journal pour réveiller Harry.

RÉSUCITÉ DES MORTS!!

Hier un étrange phénomen c'est produit, le ministère de la magie, en train d'interroger des gens au sujets du meurtre d'une famille moldue est tombé nez à nez avec Peter Pettigrow qui soit dit en passant est sensé être mort depuis 14 ans tué par le dangereux criminel Sirius Black. Après l'avoir soumis au véritasérum, il a été établit que Black était innocent de tout chefs d'accusations. Peter à été ce matin soumis au baisé des détraqueurs. ...

Harry était fou de joie, son parrain était enfin libre. Pendant son cours d'animagies Harry parvint sous les yeux ébahis de son parrain. Le lendemain les 2 autres réussirent. Le dimanche ils allèrent tous sur le chemin de la traverse afin d'aller chercher leur équipement scolaire ainsi que des nouveaux vêtements car comme les avait avertit Sirius, l'union avec leur animagis les avaient beaucoup changé physiquement mais aussi mentalement. En effet, Harry et Ron étaient devenu de beaux jeunes hommes à comparé aux frèles adolescents qu'ils étaient avant l'été. Ils avaient beaucoup grandi et ils étaient plus musclés. Autrementdit, ils étaient devenu beaux à croque et attiraient le regard des filles et la jalousie des garçons sur leur passage principalement Harry. Hermione quant à elle n'en laissait pas un indifférent avec sa grande silhouette souple et mince et sa longue cheveluer lisse et soyeuse d'un blond or.

Le mercredi de la 4ième semaine Dumbledore vint les voir comme prévu et leur fit passer un test et fut très satisfait des résultats de nos 3 amis qui s'étaient beaucoup améliorer durant l'été. Il ne manqua pas biensur de regarde leur transformation en animagis.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

Ben non c une blague

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

il vit donc apparaître un magnifique loup noir à la place de Ron, un phénix à la place de Harry et une licorne ailée noire charbon à la place d'Hermione. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas rester longtemps dans leur forme par manque d'énergie et d'expérience. Dumbledore applaudit à la vue des performances de ses élèves

- Bien vous avez mieux réussit que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Vous aller pouvoir vous reposer jusqu'à dimanche et profiter du reste des vacances; Vous l'avez bien mérité. Vous allez pouvoir pour ne pas dire devoir continuer cet entrainement durant l'année avec 2 nouveaux professeurs. Votre entrainement commencera 1 semaine après le début des cours. Avez vous des questions? ... Oui Hermione? (qui d'autre voyons)

- Qui seront les enseignants ?

Dumbledore eut un regard pétillant de malice puis lui répondit :

- Vous verez en temps et lieux, c'est une surprise.

Dumbledore quitta, les jeunes se reposèrent et le lundi matin arriva rapidement. Ils se rendirent tous à la gare et les 3 jeunes dirent aurevoir à Mme Figs et Sirius.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

Voilà cette fois-ci c'est vrai bon dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Prochain chapitre : La rentrée scolaire.

Pour ceux qui ont lu Dangereuse manipulation, j'aurais besoin d'une idée pour le continuer car je ne sais pas comment écrire le prochain chapitre mais je veux continuer l'histoire donc si vous avez des idées ...

Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas le temps ou plutôt le gout de vérifier j'ai un attroce mal de tête...


	4. La rentrée scolaire

DISCLAIMER : Voir chapitre 1

A/N :Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, en souhaitant que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Ah et ce chapitre contient quelques batailles verbales entre certains personnage et elles ne sont pas de très bonne qualitée; juste ce rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une histoire que j'ai composée il y a près de 2 ans et que j'ai décidé de ne pas la modifiée. En tout cas j'espère que vous allez aimer...

- - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -  
  
Chapitre 4 : La rentrée scolaire

Quelques minutes après qu'ils soit entrés dans le train Fred, George et Ginny arrivèrent dans leur compartiment.

- Wow vous avez changer!!

- Vous aussi

- Ouais mais pas autant que vous

- Au fait Ron pourquoi n'as tu pas écrit, maman était folle d'inquiétude.

Demanda Ginny et le dit Ron réalisa qu'il avait oublié.

- On a pas eu le temps. Le sauva Hermione.

- Ah d'accord. Bon ben moi j'y vais...

- Nous aussi.

- Bon ben salut Ginny, salut les jumeaux.

Les 3 roux sortirent tandis que Ron et Harry se partaient une partie de bataille explosive et Hermione s'ouvrait un livre de Runes. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit un peu plus tard pour laisser place à quelqu'un dont ils aurraient bien pu se passer.

- Tiens tiens, la sang-de-bourbe, le petit rouquin et le balafré de service.

Harry et Hermione retenaient Ron pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Malfoy.

- Et puis Potter content que ton ordure de parrain ait été innocenté?

- Je t'interdis de parler de mon parrain de cette manière Malfoy!!

- Pourquoi? Que vas tu me faire sinon? Me changer en crapaud?

Harry aveuglé par la rage alla le frapper(je sais c'est exagéré mais bon...). Crabe et Goyle allèrent pour le frapper mais Draco les en arrêta et les 3 serpentars quittèrent le compartiment.

- Cet imbécile va tout aller raconter à Rogue qui va se faire un plaisir de te punir!

Le reste du trajet se passa sans ennui. Lorsqu'il débarquérent du train ils virent Hagride qui emmenait les 1ères pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac. Une fois à l'intérieur du château, ils allèrent s'assoir à la table des Gryffondor et ils purent voir Malfoy aller voir Rogue qui regarda Harry d'un regard qui lui fit nettement comprendre qu'il allait avoir des ennuis.

- Étrange à la table des professeurs, il y a 5 chaises libres. Celle de McGonagal, de Hagride, de DCFM, d'histoire de la magie car Binns à prit sa retraite et une autre mais pour quoi?

- Je sais pas Hermione mais il était temps que ce vieux fantôme prenne sa retraite. S'exclama Ron

- On verra bien. Ajouta Harry

Les premières années entrèrent et furent sorti puis Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, d'abord, je voulais vous souhaiter la bienvenue en cette nouvelle année qui risque d'être mouvementé avec le retour de Voldemort(frisson général). De ce fait, il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite, de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit et de se prommener à l'extérieur après 6hre. Pour éguayer l'atmosphère, il y aura une boutique de farces et attrappes ouverte tout les dimanches. Par la suite, il y aura une augmentation des cours de DCFM et on rajoutera un cours de Duel. Sur ce, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, M. Rémus Lupin. (Un tonnère d'applaudissement provenant principalement de gryffondor et tout à fait innexistant chez les serpentars se fit entendre.) Votre professeur d'histoire de la magie est remplaçé par Mme Arabella Figs et votre professeur de Duel rappelez-vous bien qu'il a été innocenté est M.Sirius Black.(Harry resta bouche bée à l'arrivée de son parrain pourquoi n'avait-il pas été mis au courant?!) Sur ce bon appétit. Les plats se remplirent et tout le monde mangea à sa faim. Lorsqu'Harry eu terminer de manger, malheureusement pour lui, le professeur Rogue se glissa derière lui et lui demanda de le suivre. Ce dernier le mena à son bureau dans les donjons.

- Asseyez-vous M.Potter. Ordonna sèchement l'homme ce que le garçon fit rapidement pour ne pas avoir plus de trouble.

- M. Malfoy m'a raconté une étrange histoire M.Potter tout à l'heure...

- Comme la fois ou il a halluciné que ma tête vollait?

Le regard de Rogue se durcit encore plus que ce qu'il ne l'est toujours. Harry pensait avoir un point en voyant que Rogue semblait avoir de mal à répondre mais il se trompait royalement, il devrait apprendre à mieux lire les expression des gens.

- Ne vous souvenez vous pas M.Potter que je suis au courant au sujet de votre cape d'invisibilité et que donc M.Malfoy n'avait pas eu d'Hallucination comme vous le dite? Le ton de l'homme était devenu aussi froid que le pôle nord.

- D'accord, quelle était cette histoire, celle qu'il s'est cogné à un câdre de porte? (Je devais réellement pensé qu'il avait des envie suicidaire quand j'ai écrit ça)

- Tout à fait et ce câdre de porte M.Potter c'était vous.

Harry ricanna - C'est rendu grave il n'est même pas capable de diff...

- Silence, pourquoi avez-vous frappez M.Malfoy

Harry se mordit la lèvre et eu la brillante idée de répondre la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Il m'a insulté moi, ma famille et mes amis. En effet Rogue les détestaient tous donc...

- Oooooonnnnnnnn, pauvre petit chou. (Désolé mais ça me fait trop rire quand je relie ça m'immaginer Rogue dire ça) Dit le professeur de potion d'un ton sarcastique et faussement compatissant ce qui fit rougir Harry d'embarassement.

- Et vous croyez que vos excuses de pacotilles vont vous sortir du pétrin M.Potter?

Harry bessa la tête, il s'était rendu compte de son erreur trop tard. Ses joues étaient encore rouges d'embarassement.

- Répondez M.Potter. C'est oui ou non à moins que votre petite tête de linotte ne soit même pas capable de choisir entre de si simples termes, c'est ahurissant.

- Harry sentait la colère monter en lui mais il se retint et lui répondit que non en tremblant de la tête au pieds.

- Bon, j'ai du travail et je dois penser à un châtiment convenable donc sortez je vous en donnerez des nouvelles la semaine prochaine maintenant DEHORS!

Harry sortit et écuma sa rage en allant fracasser son poing dans le mur ce qui lui fit pousser un hurlement de douleur. Rogue arriva derière lui affichant son habituel sourire cruel et le força à boire une potion sachant pertinament que le gryffondor n'irrait pas voir poppy.

- Votre mais sera soignée demain et je retire 50 points à Gryffondor pour déterrioration des biens de l'école

- Il n'y a même pas une égratignure! (ne pas argumenter avec rogue)

- 20 points de plus.

- Mais ...

- 10 autres

Harry fila à sa salle commune avec colère. Il passa une nuit agité à cause de sa main qui se soignait. Le lendemain elle était totalement guérrie. Ils allèrent manger et reçurent leur emplois du temps.

Lundi : 8 à 10 Potion , 1 à 2 Divination , 2 à 3 Soins

Mardi : 8 à 10 Duel , 10 à 11 Histoire , 1 à 3 DCFM

Mercredi : 8 à 10 Métamorphose , 10 à 11 Botanique , 1 à 3 Enchantement

Jeudi : 8 à 10 Métamorpose , 10 à 12 DCFM , 1 à 3 Botanique

Vendredi : 8 à 10 Potion , 10 à 11 Divination , 1 à 3 Ennchantement

Samedi : 8 à 10 Duel , 10 à 11 Histoire , 11 à 12 Soins

Soins=soins aux créatures magiques

À la fin du repas Harry alla chercher son matériel de potion et pour faire changement arriva en retard ce qui fit perdre un autre 20 points à Gryffondor. Pendant que les élèves travaillaient sur leur potion Rogue vint voir Harry.

- Comment va votre bras M.Potter?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire?

- Même si vous êtes le pire gamin que je connaisse, il est de mon devoir de veiller sur mes étudiants donc comment vas votre main M.Potter.

- Harry bessa la tête et serra les dents.

- Allors M.Potter, votre main?

- Elle est correcte M. Dit le garçon avec colère.

- Bien je retire 30 points pour votre impolitesse. Dit le professeur avec un sourire cruel.

Rogue retourna à son bureau pour finir de corriger les devoirs d'été et bien évidemment Ron et Harry ne les avaient pas fait.

- M.Potter, M Weasley, vous resterez les autres quittez après m'avoir ammener vos potions.

Harry et Ron avançèrent au bureau de l'homme.

- M. Weasley, vous aurez une retenue, vous viendrez me voir ce soir 18hre et vous direz au professeur Trelawney que M.Potter sera en retard.

Rogue conduisit Harry à son bureau et claqua la porte ce qui fit sursauter un peu le garçon.

- Asseyez-vous. Dit sèchement le professeur. (Ça ce répette non?!)

- En plus d'être insolent, violent et totalement stupide il faut que vous soyez totalement irresponssable et ne fassiez pas vos devoirs d'été.

Le silence reigna quelques secondes.

- Vous êtes vraiment comme votre père, vous êtes aussi stupide, insolent, orgueilleux et irresponsable qu'il l'était et tout comme lui la gloire vous monte à la tête sans toute fois que vous n'ayez fait quoi que ce soit pour la mérité.

Harry se leva les poings serrés en hurlant :

- Je vous interdit de parler ainsi de mon père, vous n'êtes qu'un sale ... Il s'arrêta réalisant que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de parler à Rogue sur ce ton.

- Je retire 40 points à gryffondor, 20 pour vous et 20 pour M.Weasley pour les devoirs non fait, ensuite, j'enlève 15 points pour votre insolence et 20 points pour avoir crier après un professeur. Ce qui fait un total de 75 points. Maintenant allez à votre cours M.Potter.

Harry sortit bouillant de rage. Il décida de ne pas aller en cours pour la seconde période et le reste de la journée se passa bien. Il alla se coucher puis il rêva à Cédric ce qui fit qu'à 2h il était parfaitement réveillé. Tout alla bien jusqu'à son cours d'histoire ou tout à coup il reçut une douche glaçée ce qui lui fir réaliser qu'il était tombé endormi. Mme Figs lui donna une retenue de 1h le soir même. À 6h00 Harry alla voir Arabella pour sa retenue.

- Pourquoi étais-tu si fatigué?

- J'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai...j'ai rêvé de Cédric et me suis réveillé à 2h sans pouvoir retomber endormi.

- Dans ce cas j'annule ta retenue pour cette fois, tu peux y aller.

- Merci Mme.

Dans le cours de duel qu'ils avaient le lendemain, ils fesaient des duels pour l'instants entre élèves de même maison et plustard ce serait contre les autres. Le reste de la semaine se passa bien mis à part le fait bien sur que Rogue nargait constament Harry et que Harry mordait toujours à l'ameçons mais que Rogue arrêtait toujours juste avant que Harry explose et fasse une bêtise comme si Rogue le testait. Le dimanche en fin de journée, Dumbledore demanda à voir Harry, Ron et Hermione à son bureau. ...

- - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -

J'espère que vous avez aimer, donnez moi vos commentaires. Le comportement de Rogue et principalement le fait qu'il ne punisse pas Harry plus que ça va être expliqué dans les prochains chapitres. En tout cas Prochain chapitre : Description des cours.


	5. Description des cours

DISCLAIMER : Voir chapt.1

A/N : Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu court mais le prochain sera plus long(2 fois et demi environ) ça faisait juste une bonne place pour couper.

- - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -  
  
Chapitre 5 : Description des cours

- Bon comme vous le savez, vos cours intensifs commençeront demain donc, je voulais aujourd'hui vous remettre les emplois du temps. voilà. Il leur remit chacun une feuille qu'ils consultèrent.

- Hem professeur, qui nous donnera nos cours?

- Sirius et Arabella comme cet été puis s'ajoutera les professeurs Lupin et ...... Rogue.

Chaque personne nommée arriva dans la pièce. Harry resta bouche bée en entendant le nom de Rogue puis il devint très anxieux en réalisant qu'il allait sérieusement être dans le trouble avec toutes les bêtises qu'il avait fait cette semaine sans être puni.

- Bonsoir Albus, nous allons les rencontrer individuellement ce soir afin de leur expliquer le déroulement de l'année. Dit Sirius.

- Ah au fait les enfants, ne vous inquiété pas pour vos points de maison, peu importe la bêtise que vous ferez ils ne peuvent pas vous enlever de points dans le câdre de ce cours mais n'en profiter pas pour niaiser car ils ont d'autres méthodes ordinairement interdites que vous n'aimerez surement pas.

Les 3 élèves suivirent les 3 professeurs.

- Ah au fait Hermione, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de ne plus avoir d'arithmancie, runes et autres options car ces périodes seront remplaçés par des périodes libres pour faire vos devoirs, étudier ou vous reposer.

- Ah, non, ce n'est pas grave. Dit Hermione un peu tristement tandisqu'Harry ricannait dans sa tête à l'idée d'étudier et faire des devoirs se disant que son parrain était un peu fou de penser qu'il prendrait de son temps libre pour étudier.

Ils arrivèrent dans un coulloir contenant 6 portes, 3 à gauches et 3 à droites. Rogue emmena Harry dans la salle 1 qui était en fait un laboratoire de potion. Sirius quant à lui emmena Ron dans la salle 2 et Rémus ammena Hermione dans la salle 3 ces dernières devant servir pour des cours mi-théoriques, mi-pratiques.

- J'ai 15 minutes M.Potter pour vous expliquer ce qu'il en est donc ne m'interrompez pas. Donc, je fais parti des 4 enseignants qui ont la chance de vous donner des cours intentifs cette année ( Harry fut un peu inquiet du fait que étonament son professeur semblait réellement se compter chanceux de donner ces cours ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour lui surtout avec le sourire cruel qui s'affichait sur les lèvres du dit professeur.) Comme vous vous en douter, vous aurez avec moi des cours de potions beaucoup plus complexes que ceux que vous avez eu cet été a...

- Quoi!! Vous êtes au courant alors pourquoi m'avoir critiquer pour mon de...

- Mlle Granger qui soit dit en passant était dans la même situation que vous, là fait. De plus, ne vous ai-je pas dit de ne pas m'interrompre?

- Désolé M.

- Donc, vous aurez des cours de potions o vous devrez à la fin de l'année être capable de confectionner parfaitement les 50 potions qui se trouve dans les livres que vous avez commencer à voir cet été. Il y aura bien évidamment des contrôles que je vous conseil fortement de réussir si vous ne souhaitez pas avoir des heures de cours supplémentaires et des devoirs qui s'ils ne sont pas fait vous couteront très cher soit dit en passant M.Potter. Par la suite, je m'occuperai du cours de renforcement de votre puissance, de votre résistance et de votre défence avec votre parrain. Pour ce qui est du mode de fonctionnement, tout manque de respect à un règlement tant peu soit-il entrainera de lourdes conscéquences. Ai-je été clair ou votre petite tête n'a pas comprise quelque chose dans tout ça? Non dans ce cas aller rejoindre Lupin dans la salle avec le #3 d'écrit dessus. On reparlera cette semaine de votre punition concernant l'attaque de M.Malfoy. (Fallait ce douter qu'il n'oublirait pas)

- Assied-toi. Lui dit Rémus en le voyant arriver. Tu as l'air décourager.

- C'est normal, je reviens d'avec Rogue.

- Professeur Rogue Harry. Bon au cours de l'année je vais m'occuper des cours de magie élémentale. Tu apprendra à te servir des 4 éléments fondamentaux. Si je ne m'abuse, vous avez appris l'origine de la magie élémentale et les caractéristiques des 4 branches fondamentales soit l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air? (Harry hocha affirmativement la tête) Bien par la suite, je te donnerai des cours d'attaque et de défence, ces cours sont en fait des cours pour apprendre toute sortes de sorts offencif et défensifs. Tu aura la chance de mettre les sorts que tu aura appris tant dans ce cours que dans le cours de magie élémentale en pratique dans tes cours de renforcement. Ceci dit, as-tu des questions?

- Pourquoi ai-je à supporter Rogue non seulement en classe mais aussi dans ça?

- Le professeur Rogue est un sorcier très puissant qui connait sa matière plus que la majorité du monde Harry et tu dois apprendre à le respecter. Bon maintenant tu vas aller rejoindre Arabella dans la salle 2.

- D'accord. Bonsoir

- Bonsoir Harry.

- Ah bonsoir Harry! Lui dit Arabella en le voyant entrer. - Bon, comme cet été, je vais continuer les cours d'histoire. De plus je me chargerai des cours d'enchantement. Le but est que vous connaissiez et compreniez toute la matière des livres de cet été et que vous soyez capable d'effectuer tout les sorts du grimoire d'enchantement.(C'est une vrais brique, elle est folle ou quoi se dit Harry.) Aurais-tu des questions? Non parfait va voir ton parrain il est dans la salle 4.

Son parrain l'attendait.

- Ah Harry, tu peux t'assoir. Tu dois être au courant pour la majorité des cours comme quoi je donne avec Rogue le cours de Renforcement et le cours de Duel ...

- Il n'a pas parlé de cours de duel

- Ah, c'est parce que je lui avait demander de me le laisser. Il s'agit de pratique de duel contre 1,2 ou même plus d'adversaires ou tu devra atteindre in haut niveau. De plus, je donnerai les cours de Métamorphose ou bien évidemment je m'attend aux meilleures résultats possible. Bon sur ce je te souhaite une bonne nuit et dort bien. tiens boit ça une fois à ton lit et pas de trainage. (il lui remit une potion de someil sans rêve.)

Harry but la potion et se réveilla frais et dispos pour sa journée et soirée de cours. La journée se passa sans encombres, même Rogue était putôt correct pour une fois. Le premier cours intentif qu'ils avaient était potion. Il se rendit donc en compagnie de ses amis dans le couloirs isolé. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la salle de potion Hermione l'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry?

- Je vais au cours de potion.

- Mais on a Histoire de la magie. Dit Ron

- Mais non Métamorphose.

Ils sortirent leur horaires et les comparèrent.

HARRY RON HERMIONE

LUNDI

6 à 8 Potion (1) Histoire (2) Métamorphose (3)

8 à 10 D A (2) D A (2) D A (2)

10 à 12 Métamorphose (3) Potion (1) Histoire (2)

MARDI

6 à 8 Histoire (2) Métamorphose (3) Potion (1)

8 à 10 Élem (3) Élem (3) Élem (3)

10 à 12 Potion (1) Histoire (2) Métamorphose (3)****

MERCREDI

6 à 8 Métamorphose (3) Potion (1) Histoire (2)

8 à 10 Ench (3) Ench (3) Ench (3)

10 à 12 Histoire (2) Métamorphose (3) Potion (1)

JEUDI

6 à 8 Élem (3) Élem (3) Élem (3)

8 à 10 D A (3) D A (3) D A (3)

10 à 12 Ench (3) Ench (3) Ench (3)

VENDREDI

6 à 8 D R (6) D R (3-4) D R (5)

8 à 10 D R (6) D R (3-4) D R (5)

10 à 12 D R (6) D R (3-4) D R (5)

SAMEDI

6 à 8 D R (6) D R (3-4) D R (5)

8 à 10 D R (6) D R (3-4) D R (5)

10 à 12 D R (6) D R (3-4) D R (5)

DIMANCHE

10 à 12 D R (6) D R (3-4) D R (5)

1 à 3 D R (6) D R (3-4) D R (5)

3 à 5 D R (6) D R (3-4) D R (5)

D A = Défence Ataque , D R = Duel Renforcement , (#) = # de classe

- Zut, on a que Défence et attaque, magie élémentale et enchantement en commun.

- Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller, on est déjà en retard de 10 minute. Dit Hermione.

- Rogue va me tuer

- Bonne chance

Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur cours. Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la classe, Rogue qui était en train de lire un livre leva la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Ce dernier détourna la tête.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Bon allez soyez pas tristes, la suite va surement arriver demain d'ici là dites moi ce que vous en avez penser.

Prochain chapitre : Début des cours intentifs.


	6. Début des cours intentifs

**DISCLAIMER** : Voir chapitre 1

**A/N** : Désolé ça l'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu mais voici la suite.

. - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -

Chapitre 6 : DÉBUT DES COURS INTENTIFS

- Vous êtes en retard M.Potter

- Je suis déso...

- Allez vous assoire, le cours va débuter. Vous aurez une retenue de 12h à 1h ce soir pour votre retard. Le coupa sèchement Rogue avant de commencer son cours d'une voie extraordinairement calme.

- Veuiller sortir votre manuel à la page 30. La potion que je vais vous apprendre aujourd'hui, dont vous aurez à décrire en 3 rouleaux de parchemins les dangers, les avantages et les inconvénients pour demain soir, sert principalement à protéger des plaies plus ou moins profondes de s'infecter et de faire des cicatrices. De plus elle ne diminue ni n'augemente pas la vitesse de guérison. Je vais aujourd'hui vous en apprendre la théorie et vous devrez être en mesure lundi prochain de la fabriquer. À ce moment là vous pourrez et deverez l'expérimenter. Il s'agit en fait d'un baume qui une fois appliquer à l'endroit voulu cré une couche protectrice qui ... Bon le cours est termin. vous n'avez qu'à vous rendre à votre prochain cours. Ah et M.Potter, n'oubliez pas votre retenue.

Sur ce, il se rendit à son cours de défence et attaque ou attendaient déjà Rémus et Ron. Hermione arriva peu après.

- Bonsoir professeur Lupin.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Rémus dans ces cours. Donc comme vous le savez, je vais vous apprendre différents sorts d'attaques et de défences des plus simples aux plus complexes car comme vous le savez avec le retour de Voldemort(Ron et Hermione frissonèrent) Ah pendant que j'y pense je vais vous donner votre devoir pour jeudi. (Harry et Ron parurent découragés)

- J'en ai déjà 2 à faire pour Arabella(Chuchotta le rouquin)

- Et moi trois pour Rogue mais il m'a donner une retenue de 12h à 1h cette nuit pour mon retard.

- Attend de voir ton parrain Harry lui il donne 5 rouleaux.

- Vous aurez donc à travailler afin d'être capable de dire et entendre sans problème le nom de Voldemort. Comme tu as pu le remarque Harry je ne te donne pas de devoirs et ça va être comme ça toutes les semaines à moins que tu agisse mal car ton parrain et Sévérus te demandent de faire un résumé de 20 rouleaux de parchemins sur tout ce que tu as appris dans chacun des cours pendant la semaine et ce à chaque semaines. (Harry était bouche bée)

- 20 rouleaux mais ils sont malades!!!

- Calme toi Harry et fait attention à ce que tu dis.

- Mais c'est injuste je suis sur qu'eux ils n'aurront pas 20...

- Non mais ils auront autre chose Harry, chacun sa méthode de travail.

- Ça n'empêche pas que c'est injuste et pourquoi c'est moi qui suit pris avec Rogue?

- C'est professeur Rogue Harry et c'est simplement car avec ton caractère tu as besoin de quelqu'un de strict pour s'occuper de toi et...

- C'est injuste, tout le monde est contre moi je vous déteste tous. Il se leva et...

- Non Harry ce n'est...

Sortit de la classe en claquant la porte.

- M.Potter, si j'étais vous je retournerait en classe si vous ne souaitez pas avoir à suivre le cours avec moi à la place.

Harry continua son chemin en ignorant litéralement son professeur qui l'agrippa fermement par le bras, et le traîna dans une des sales de classes vide.

- Bon, quel était le problème M.Potter?

- ...

- Soit, le cours que vous êtes sensé suivre avec le professeur Lupin est un cours sur les boucliers de base qui se trouvent à la page 30 de votre livre vous allez lire le chapitre qui se termine à la page 60, le copier 5 fois et en faire un résumé.

- Si vous pensez que je vais me donner le trouble de faire ça!

- Oh que ci je le crois car j'aimerai vous rappeler que vous avez une retenue de 1h cette nuit en ma compagnie et si vous ne souhaiter pas qu'elle soit trop désagréable ni qu'elle soit rallongée, je vous conseil de vous mettre rapidement.

Harry croisa les bras.

- Comme vous voudrez, chaque minute que vous perdrez vous rajoutera 10 minutes de retenue.

Harry prit sa plume, son parchemin, son encre et son livre et se mit au travail.

- Bien c'est mieux, je vous avertirai à la fin du cours. Si vous terminer avant ce qui m'étonnerait vous n'avez qu'à m'avertir.

...

- Bon c'est terminer vous terminerez le travail en devoir et le remetterai au professeur lupin jeudi à l'heure de votre cours.

Harry se rendit à son cours de métamorphose.

- Salut Harry comment vas-tu?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux Siri.

- Bon, je vais commencer par te donner ton devoir et ensuite je vais y aller avec le cours. Donc tu devras m'expliquer en 5 rouleaux de parchemins le processus de métamorphose que l'on verra aujourd'hui.

Sirius donna son cours et Harry retrouva le sourire face au dynamisme de son parrain mais le perdit à la fin du cours en se rappelant de sa retenue. Harry se rendit à sa retenue. Lorsqu'il revint à la salle commune, Ron et Hermione l'y attendaient.

- Que t'as t'il fait faire? nettoyer une salle épouventablement sale? Demanda Ron

- Non il à été plutôt gentil pour une fois quoique Rogue et gentil e vont pas ensemble mais il m'a laisser commencer mes devoirs en me faisant clairement savoir que j'étais mieux de ne plus jamais être en retard dans ces cours là car il ne serait pas indulgent une seconde fois. Mais j'ai remarqué que ses cours sont beaucoups mieux qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Ouais mais il m'a donné 1 rouleau de parchemin en plus à faire en devoir pour être tombé dans la lune. Dit Ron

- Ouais et bien moi grâce à la jolie petite scène que j'ai fait dans le cours de Rémus j'ai eu droit de reçevoir le cours si on peut appeler ça comme ça de sa part autrementdit j'ai eu à copier tout le chapitre 5 fois et à en faire le résumé. J'ai eu le temps de le copier 1 fois et 1/4 pendant le cours donc je dois finir le reste en devoir pour jeudi.

- Et bien c'est bien fait pour toi, et puis qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'en prendre à Rémus comme ça?! Tu l'as vraiment blessé tu sais. S'exclama Hermione

- Je...je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé j'étais juste furieux.

- Pourquoi est tu toujours furieux comme ça au juste ces temps-ci? Et puis c'est à Rémus pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser.

- J'ai le droit d'être furieux si ça me tente! Mêlle toi donc de tes affaires pour une fois Mll je sais tout ...

- Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi Harry?

- Parceque ça me tente maintenant FOUT MOI LA PAIX!!!

- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi à Hermione ...

- Toi le rouquin ferme la. Harry monta et se coucha.

Harry se réveilla à 4h pour encore avoir rêv Cédric puis il fit son devoir de métamorphose pour son parrain. À 7h00 il descendit prendre son déjeuné.

- hem Hermione,...

- Oui?

- Je suis désolé pour hier, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend ses jours-ci

- Ça va Harry, je comprend ça l'arrive des fois.

- Ouais on comprend Harry. Ajouta Ron

- Ah merci ça me soulage, il va falloir que j'aille m'excuser au près de Rémus aussi.

Il consulta son horaire pour voir qu'il commençait en métamorphose.

- Ah super on commence en métamorphose. Dit Harry d'un ton abatu et sarcastique.

- Qu'avez-vous contre la métamorphose M.Potter? Peut-être aimeriez vous que je dise à votre parrain que les cours qu'il donne vous coupe l'envie d'aller aux miens. Dit McGonagal en arrivant par derrière.

- Ah non madame c'est juste que terminer avec ça hier et commencer avec ça aujourd'hui ça fait beaucoup...

- Allons à mon bureau M.Potter.

- Oui Mme.... Ils arrivèrent au bureau de la dame. Vous savez pour les cours?

- Tout les professeurs sont au courant et ils sont aussi avisés de dénoncer tout comportement fautifs de la part d'un de vous trois à vos tuteurs qui sont pour vous le professeur black et le professeur Rogue.

- Oh...

- Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je souhaitais vous voir; Comme vous le savez, il nous manque 1 gardien ainsi qu'un poursuiveur et en tant que capitaine il est en votre devoir d'y veiller.

- Je comptait justement organiser des sélections ce samedi Mme.

- Excellent, allons en cours maintenant.

- Hem... Vous n'allez pas parler à Siri ni à Rogue pour tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas?

- Non pas cette fois-ci mais il faut y aller maintenant.

Le reste de la journée fut sans inconvénient. Le soir venu, il s'excusa au près de Rémus et il apprit à faire des nuages de fines lames de glace afin d'infliger de fines coupures plutôt douloureuse. Le cours de potion se passa de nouveau à merveille poussant Harry à se poser des questions sur la santé de son professeur. Cette fois-ci il reçu 2 rouleaux de parchemins à faire décrivant la démarche à suivre pour faire la potion. Il avait reçu aussi 2 rouleaux de parchemins en histoire. Il pourrait faire ses devoirs le lendemain car avec le cours de divination en moins et les heures de repas il avait 6hres avant les cours intentifs. Le lendemain après diner il sortit ses devoirs et s'y mit de telle sorte qu'à 6hre il ne lui restait que le devoirs pour le cours de renforcement et même là il avait fait 5 des 20 rouleaux. Puis arriva l'heure des cours qui se passèrent bien et ou Harry se reçut un total de 11 rouleaux à faire en plus.( 4 en métamorphose, 4 en enchantement et 3 en histoire.)

Le lendemain matin Harry commença en potion et réalisa avec horreure qu'il avait complètement oublié de faire son devoir.

- Ammenez-moi vos devoirs et faites la potion qui est à la page 42 de votre manuel.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et Harry devint un peu plus pâle.

- M.Potter, revenez sur terre et faites votre potion. Je retire 20pts à Gryffondor.

Harry maugréa et commença sa potion.

- Un autre 10 points M.Potter.

20 minutes avant la fin du cours Rogue termina de corriger les devoirs et les remis aux élèves en félicitant chaleureusement les serpentars et en faisant bien attention de critiquer méchament les Gryffondors. Une fois de retour à sa place il dit:

- Vous pouvez ranger votre matériel, le cours est terminé. ... Oh et M.Potter ... rester à votre place.

Lorsque les élèves eurent fini de sortir, Rogue se leva et alla fermer la porte avant d'aller se planter devant Harry

- Ou est votre devoir M.Potter?

- Jje ne l'ai pas fait mM.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Comme ça le Grand Harry Potter se pense supérieur aux autres avec sa petites célébrité de pacotille et il croit être en droit de ne pas faire ses devoirs; En fait vous êtres exactement comme votre minable père, arrogant, orgueilleux et incapable de faire ce qui est demandé de vous. Et votre minable popularité vous monte à la tête. (Harry bouillait de rage) Est-ce que le grand Harry Potter à une raison pour ne pas avoir fait son devoir?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Dit Harry avec colre avant de baisser la tête en réalisant la stupidité de ses paroles.

- Vous n'avez pas eu le temps, vous allez donc prndre le temps ce soir et demain soir de venir me tenir compagnie de 3h à 5h. Maintenant dépêcher vous, vous êtes en retard pour votre prochain cours.

Sirius ne critiqua pas Harry pour son retard et le reste de la journée se passa bien. Le vendredi soir lors de sa retenue, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fini de faire son devoir de renforcement. Lors du souper, il avala rapidement son repas et se dépêcha d'aller contituer son travail. Lorsqu'arriva le cours, il avait 8 de 20 rouleaux de terminer.

- Donne moi ton devoir Harry (Ce dernier était soulagé; Sirius allait surement être plus indulgent que Rogue.) Je vais le donner à Sévérus pour qu'il le corrige pendant qu'on s'échauffe un peu. (Et non pas de chance.)

- Je ne pourrais pas pratiquer avec le professeur Rogue plutôt pour essayer. Demanda Harry avec espoir.

- Vous aurrez le plaisir M.Potter d'essayer comme vous le dîtes bien assé tôt et je souhaite voir ce travail qui semble par votre ton et son épaisseur ne pas être acceptable sur ce, je vous laisse vous ammuse. Profiter s'en avant que je prenne la place de votre parrain.

Sur ce il prit le travail et quitta la salle tandis que Sirius et Harry se mirent à faire de léger duels. 1hre plus tard Rogue enta en trombe dans la pièce l'air de très mauvaise humeure.

- M.Potter, 8 rouleaux de parchemins sur 20 est totalement innacceptable.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Vous avez été irresponsable en ne faisant qu'une partie du travail et vous allez être punit en conséquences. Rogue prit le travail et le déchira avant de le faire disparaître en fumée.

- Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire votre fichu devoir, il était bien trop long

- Vous avez eu au moins 12hres et vous essayer de me faire croire que vous n'avez pas eu le temps M.Potter?

- Vous m'avez donner une retenue de 4hres

- C'est votre problème et il vous restait tout de même 8hres donc trouvez une meilleure excuse que ça.

- Hem... bien ... c'est que... hemm... Harry bessa la tête ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre que j'ai oublié mais sachant pertinament que son professeur détestait au plus au point cette excuse là il la garda pour lui.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous me ferai pour demain sans fautes le travail en 25 rouleaux.

- Mais vous êtes complètement fou?!! Je ne serais jamais capable de faire ça pour demain!

- Vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant M.potter. Vous avez flanner pendant presque toutes vos périodes libres cette semaine. Il est temps que vous preniez vos responsabilité et surveillez votre langage.

C'en était trop, Rogue le narguait constament pendant ses cours normaux depuis trop longtemps et maintenant, il lui donnait des travaux impossible à completer pour mieux pouvoir le punir. Harry sentait la colère monter en lui et cette fois-ci il ne réussit pas à la calmer. Il se jeta donc sur son enseignant qui sourit amusé à la vue du comportement enfantin mais prévisible du jeune homme qui courrait vers lui pour le frapper. Sévérus pointa sa baguette sur Harry et prononça une incantation.

- Doloris

Puis Harry s'écroula sur le sol secoué de spasmes de douleur. Les larmes aux yeux il tenta veinement de ne pas hurler mais la douleur intense provoquer par le sortilège sur la moindre parcelle de peau eut tôt fait de surmonter ses efforts puis il se mit à hurler de douleur. Il avait l'impression que chaques parcelles de sa peau étaient déchirées tant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Malgré que Rogue n'ai maintenu le sort moins d'une minute, Harry resta sur le sol à trembler plusieurs minutes.

- Vous...vous n'avez pas le ddroit c'est ininterdit.

- Désolé de vous contredire M.Potter mais dans le cadre de ce cours, j'en ai le droit

- Bon et si on commençait le cours. Demanda Sirius.

Harry se souvint soudain de la présence de son parrain et se senti trahi. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas aider? Pourquoi avait-il laisser Rogue lui faire du mal? Il senti la colère monter en lui mais elle était aussi mèlée à un épouventable sentiment de désespoir. Sur ce il se jeta sur son parrain et le roua de coups. Il voulait qu'il paye de ne pas l'avoir aider, de l'avoir laisser souffrire.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale ordure, tu ne m'as même pas aider, tu m'as abandonner au sort de cet imbécile tu n'es qu'un sale traître...

Chaques paroles du garçon blessèrent Sirius encore plus que les coups que ce dernier lui donnait mais à l'entente du mot traître Sirius se renfrognit, ça lui rappelait trop quedever et ce faire rabaisser à ce niveau... Il attrapa le garçon et lui administra une gifle (Ça me fait penser à quelque chose. Selon moi, dire que je ne met pas Sirius avec le bon comportement est surement vrais mais on ne peut pas réellement savoir car on ne le voit pas souvent, un petit moment dans le livre 3 et quelques fois dans le livre 4 ce qui selon moi ne permet pas de faire un portrait préçi de son caractère en tout cas c ce que je crois mais j'apprécie tout de même le commentaire mais je ne crois pas que dans cette histoire là je vais le changer.) dont il avait le secret ce qui calma le garçon qui cessa de dire des ânneries en continuant cependant de le frapper. Sirius attrapa et immobilisa son fieul qui se débattait pour sortir de l'étreinte de l'homme

- Calme-toi et écoute moi maintenant.

- Non toi écoute moi tu... Harry fut incapable decontinuer car Rogue lui avait lançer un sort de mutisme.

Sirius alla adocer Harry à un mur et lui parla d'un ton plus calme

- Bon écoute-moi maintenant, il y a 2 raisons pourquoi je ne t'ai pas aider. La première est que je ne peux pas intervenir dans ce que Sévérus fait autant qu'il ne doit pas le faire avec ce que je fais. La seconde raison est qu'il ... il avait raison. (Harry le regarda surpris et déçu; Comment pouvait-il être d'accord avec ce traitement et avec...Rogue) D'accord, peut-être pas d'utiliser le doloris c'était un peu fort mais il avait raison, tu dois apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions et principalement ta colère. Voldemort n'hésitera pas à s'en servir.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, il s'en voulait d'avoir encore une fois agit en idiot. Son parrain le lâcha et s'éloigna. Harry tremblait comme une feuille. Rogue lui tendit un chocolat, brisa le sort de silence et l'avertit que le cours allait se résumer dans 5 minutes et se terminerait 1hre plus tard que prévu.

- Ah au fait M. Potter vous devez apprendre à vous consoler vous même vous n'êtes plus un bébé et votre parrain ne sera pas toujours là et ce n'est surement pas le seigneur des ténèbres qui va venir vous serrer dans ses bras pour vous consoler.

Le 5 minutes était passé et Harry arriva devant son professeur pour son duel. Il tremblait encore beaucoup et avait les yeux pleins d'eau.

- Il va être dure de voir ce que je fais et ce que vous faites si vous voyez tout brouillé. Si j'étais vous, je sècherais vite ces larmes.

Dit sarcastiquement Rogue avant de lancer un simple expéliarmus 1 minute plus tard sur le jeune homme qui fut projetter sur le mur derrière lui. Harry ravalla ses sanglots et se leva déterminer à faire payer son professeur pour tout ça.

- Bien, très bien, c'est mieux comme cela. Le seul problème c'est que maintenant vous n'avez plus de baguette puisque c'est moi qui l'ai. Dit le professeur avec son sourire cruel.

Harry pallit affreusement. Il était vrai que Rogue avait sa baguette et il n'était pas sur(il était plutôt sur du contraire) qu'il consentirait à la lui rendre.

- Hem ppprofesseur pouriez vous ss'il vous pplait me rendre mma bbaguette?

-Mais bien sur M.Potter vous n'avez qu'à venir la chercher.

Harry savait bien que ça ne serait pas de tout repos mais il n'avit pas le choix il alla donc la chercher en tentant le plus possible d'éviter les herbes tres tranchantes et les fines lames de glaces qui étaient lançées dans sa direction et qui lui infligèrent de nombreuses coupures sur tout le corps en épargnant sa figure et ses mains. Lorsqu'Harry eut récupérer sa baguette il s'écroula sur le sol, ses maintes blessures lui brûlaient la peau.

- Relevez vous M.Potter, le combat va commencer dans 20 sec.

- J'ai trop mal. Gémit Harry

- Si j'étais vous M.Potter je me dépêcherai; il ne reste que 10sec...5sec

Harry se leva et tassa juste à temps pour éviter un autre nuage de lames de glaces. Harry en lança un à son tour à Rogue mais celui-ci le lui renvoya. Le combat continua ainsi pendant 1/2 heure. Lorsque ce fut terminer Harry s'écroula sur le sol en trmblant. Son professeur n'y était pas allé en douceur, il était couvert de sang mais encore une fois son visage, son cou et ses mains étaient épargnés. Rogue nettoya Harry de son sang mais ne le soigna pas puis il lui donna un autre chocolat après lui avoir dit que ce dernier contenait comme tout les chocolats qu'il reçeverait dens ce cours un peu de potion pour empêcher les domages relatifs à la perte de sangs et pour accélérer la récupération de ce fluide vital. Lorsqu'Harry avala le chocolat il senti une douce chaleur le parcourir puis Sirius vint le voir.

- Bon, c'est mon tour, on commence dans 10 minutes.

Au moins c'est Siri. Ça va être moins pire qu'avec ce monstre sans coeur de Rogue. Malheureusement pour Harry non seulement Sirius avait décidé d'attaquer plus vite mais en plus il attaquait plus fort que Rogue de telle sorte que 1hre après, lorsque Sirius fit arrêter le combat, Harry perdit conscience. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il mangea le chocolat que lui tendait Sirius.

- Je pensais que tu aurais été plus indulgent que Rogue. Dit Harry d'une voix rauque et épuisée.

- Et non, comme tu as pu le voir, il y a une heure d'échauffement ce qui est plutôt relax, 1 heure d'entrainement, 10 minutes de pauses, 1 autre heure d'entrainement un peu plus dur, 10 autres minutes de pause... pour 1 total de 4hres d'entrainement plus dure d'une hre à l'autre, 1hre d'échauffement, 50 min de pause et 10 min d'execices finaux.

L'entraînement continuant en devenant de plus en plus demandant et douloureux puis la dernière heure fut contre Rogue et Sirius. Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini avec lui, il ne tenait plus debout.

- Bon il ne reste que 2 choses pour ce soir M.Potter. La première est que nous ne sommes pas fous au point de croire que dans l'état dans lequel vous êtes il vous sera possible de faire votre devoir ce soir et nous ne l'avons jamais cru d'ailleur.

- Quoi!! vous voullez dire que vous annulez le devoir? Demanda avec espoir Harry.

- Non, il n'est pas annulé, c'est une simple annonce pour vous dire que dès le début il était prévu que je vous dise de ne pas le faire.

- Mais pourquoi... Vous avez fait ça pour me provoquer!!! (Il est vite ce soir le ptit riri)

- hé oui et ça la plutôt marché non? Dit Sévéus sarcastiquement.

- Mais pourquoi? Demanda un Harry désespéré.

- Pour vos réactions. Vous êtes trop prévisible et avez aucun contrôle sur vos émotions ce qui doit changer au plus vite. Nous savions que vous auriez cette réaction vu votre comportement ces derniers jours et voulions vous apprendre à contrôler votre colère et donc, à chaque fois que vous vous fâcherez dorénavant tant peu soit-il vous serez puni. Deplus, ne vous avais-je pas dit que le coup de poing donner à M.Malfoy vous couterait cher? Bon la dernière chose qu'il reste à faire... Ah un dernier point avant dans le câdre du cours de renforcement qui sert comme son nom le dit à vous renforcir vous ne devez pas vous faire soigner de vos blessures est-ce clair?

- Mais M...

- Est-ce clair?

- Oui M.

- Bien maintenant afin d'augmenter votre endurence face à ce sort, tout les fois après ce cours nous vous l'administrerons pendant une certaine période de temps mais ne craignez rien, pas assez longtemps pour faire des domages bien sur.

- Hem quel sort M. Demanda Harry craignant la réponse.

-_Doloris_

Harry s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant. 30 sec. plus tard Rogue coupa le sort, Harry se mit à trembler de tout son corps puis il tomba une fois de plus sans connaissance. Harry prit un dernier morceau de chocolat en se relevant puis alla se coucher. 30 minutes plus tard, il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir à cause de ses blessures. Il se leva, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et partit avec la ferme intention d'aller à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il poussa le tableau couvrant l'entrée de la salle commune sa ferme intention ramolie beaucoup en voyant Rogue assit confortablement à 3 mètres de la porte.

- Il est plutôt rare M.Potter que le portrait s'ouvre et qu'il n'y ait personne donc enlever votre cape d'invisibilité et suivez moi.

Harry fit tel qu'exiger et suivit Rogue jusqu'à son bureau.

- Assit ... Que vouliez-vous faire?

- Je...hem c'est que...

- Venez en au fait

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir

- Vous n'arriviez pas à dormir et je suppose que vous vous rendiez à l'infirmerie?

- Non. Dit Harry après avoir besser les yeux.

- Non? dans ce cas pourquoi avoir besser les yeux et où alliez vous?

Harry mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre.

- D'accord, je me rendais à l'infirmerie mais ces blessures sont intolérables, c'est comme si chaques parcelles de mon corps était en feu et je ne peux pas dormir.

- Bon pour ce soir je vais laisser passer mais buvez cette potion de someil et buvez la maintenant et ici pour que je sois sur que vous n'irez pas vous faire soigner.

Harry but la potion et tomba dans un profond someil pour se faire réveiller par Ron le lendemain matin en se demandant comment il était arrivé dans son lit. Les cours se passèrent bien puis arriva les sélection où Ron devint le nouveau gardien et Ginny la nouvelle poursuiveuse. Harry alla se coucher 45 minutes avant le souper pour se faire réveiller par Ron pour qu'il aille en cours.

- Salut Harry, ça va?

- Oui et toi Siri?

- Super. Tu n'étais pas au souper?

- Non je dormais

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de combattre le ventre vide Harry. Harry haussa les épaule dans un geste de non chalance.

- Vous allez découvrir pendant le cours l'importance de ce qu'a dit votre parrain M.Potter ça je vous le garantis.

Sur ce il commençairent à s'échauffer ce qui fut relativement doux à comparer à ce que Rogue lui avait fait gouter la veille mais ce n'était que l'échauffement.

- Tu as 10 minutes puis on commence Harry. Lui dit Sirius.

L'entraînement se déroulait relativement comme la veille jusqu'à la fin de la 4ième heure. Lorsque le duel entre Harry et Sirius se termina, ce premier(Je sais pas si ça se dit mais je suppose que si ce dernier ce dit...) était rendu blanc come un drap et sa tête lui tournait.

- Bon on va commencer M.Potter.

- Harry tituba tout le long du trajet pour se rendre devant son professeur et était maintenant importuné de maux de coeur.

- Vous allez bien M.Potter? Demanda sarcastiquement le maitre de potions

- Ououi professeur

- Parfait.

Harry reçut 5 sorts sans même réagir puis lança un sort qui faillit frapper Sirius qui se trouvait à une bonne 10aine de mètres de Rogue.

- Vous devez commencer à comprendre pourquoi il est important de bien ce nourir avant un combat M.Potter. On va prendre une pause le temps que vous mangiez quelquechose puis on continuera.

Le reste du cours se passa normalement et Harry était une fois de plus exténué après le cours de telle façon qu'il tomba endormi en touchant l'oreiller. Le lendemain se passa normalement, il put ce reposer et les 4 dernières heures d'entrainement furent avec ses amis contre les 4 professeurs. Les semaines suivantes furent semblables, rien de spécial ne se produisit et nos 3 amis s'ammélioraient énormément sans s'en rendre compte. Harry était toujours aussi sinon plus colérique et il se trouvait de plus en plus souvent impliqué dans des batailles ce qui lui vallait presque un doloris supplémentaire à chaque jours...

. - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -

Bon fini. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible.

Prochain chapitre: Rage et punition


	7. Rage et punition

DISCLAIMER : Voir chapt. 1

A/N: Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, j'ai eue un enterrement, de la visite à profusion et des réunions de cadets... donc je n'ai pas vraiment eue le temps d'écrire et pas vraiment le goût. Mais bon voici la suite pour le peu de monde qui l'apprécient. Bonne lecture.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
Chapitre 7 : Rage et punition

Ça faisait 1 mois que les cours étaient commençés et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son sang froid ce que Malfoy ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Hey Potter, tu t'es surpasser hier en potion. En effet le blond avait lançer un oeil de grenouille dans la potion de Harry qui avait explosée faisant perdre 100 points à Gryffondor.

- Ta gueule Malfoy. Tu n'es qu'un connard qui n'est pas pourvu d'un once d'intelligence.

- Et toi... et toi tu ne sais même pas te battre en duel!

- Tu veux parier?

- D'accord ce soir 10h00 derière le château, 50 galléons sur le gagnant.

- 12h00 je suis pris avant

- avoue plutôt que tu as peur

- D'accord je serai là.

- Parfait.

Harry se dépêcha de se rendre derrière le château après son cours de magie élémentale en souhaitant ne pas trop être dans le trouble car ratter un cours de potion ne serait pas pris à la légère par le maître des potions surtout s'il venait à apprendre la raison de son absence. Harry et Malfoy se saluèrent puis se mirent en position. Ils échangèrent quelques sorts sans importance pendant une dizaine de minute puis...

- Expéliarmus cria Draco et Harry esquiva le sort

- Stupé...

- Potter, Malfoy allons à mon bureau. Hurla la voix d'un Rogue très furieux.

Les 2 élèves ne bougèrent pas

- IMMÉDIATEMENT

Voyant que les 2 continuaient de se défier du regard sans bouger, Rogue les désarma d'un coupde baguette.

- Maintenant suivez moi. Dit-il sèchement.

Rogue claqua la porte de son bureau.

- Vous aurez tout 2 une retenue lundi soir de 3 à 5 et je retire 20 points à gryffondor

- Mais M....

- 30

Harry regarda le professeur avec colère

- 40 pour m'avoir regardé croche. Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoire M.Malfoy.

Le professeur regarda Harry avec colère pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il juge le garçon amplement terrorisé.

- Vous avez ratté MON cours pour aller vous BATTRE en duel... Vous pensiez peut-être que j'allais accepter ça? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous mettiez dans le trouble jeune homme? Quel est votre excuse cette fois-ci?

- C'est Malfoy qui m'a attaquer.

- Trouver un meilleur mensonge que celui-là jeune homme

- Mais c'est vrai

- Non c'est faux j'étais là.

- Il m'a provoquer.

- Évidemment et qu'est-ce que j'essaye de vous apprendre depuis 1 mois jeune homme? J'essaye de vous apprendre à contrôler votre colère, à vous contrôler car présentement vous laisser les autres vous contrôler. Soit, vu votre incapacité de vous contrôler vous ne pourrez pas aller à pré-au-lard ce week end car je ne souhaiterai pas que vous attaquier un vendeur en perdant votre sang froid.

- Quoi!! mais vous savez que c'est complètement absurde...

- Peut-être mais on est jamais trop sur et puis vous devez être puni pour encore une fois avoir perdu votre calme.

- Si vous pensez que je n'irai pas...

- Je le pense et je le sais je vais en faire sur et si je vous y prend vous allez amèrement le regretter. Maintenant quitter je ne suis pas dans l'humeure de vous donner un cours. Vous copierai 10 fois le chapitre 8 de votre livre et vous reprendrai le cours samedi matin à 10h00 étant donné qu'en vu des sorties à pré-au-lard tout les cours tant réguliers que intentifs sont annulés vendredi, samedi et dimanche.

Harry sorti en claquant la porte. Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans incidents. Le vendredi matin il alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité pour réaliser qu'elle avait disparue. Harry se rendit le plus discrètement possible dans le bureau du maître des potions et alla fouiller pour sa cape. Il fouilla le bureau, les armoires les étagères et lorsqu'il revint au bureau elle y était soigneusement pliée. Harry la prit et alla pour sortir mais s'arrêta, comment ce faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait pas vue avant? Il se tourna craignant ce qu'il risquait de voir et ne fut pas déçu.

- Comme c'est gentil de vous offrir pour nettoyer mon bureau et ma salle de classe M.Potter. Vous avez raison, il est grand temps d'y faire un peu d'ordre. Vous allez donc sans magie me nettoyer murs planchers, étagères et meubles des 2 pièces et comptez vous chanceux que je ne vous demande pas de ranger mes entrepots d'ingrédients et de potions.

- Il n'est pas question que... Harry recommençait à se fâcher.

- Cesser de discuter M.Potter et mettez vous au travail immédiatement.

- Je ne le ferai pas.

- Oh que si et si vous ne souhaitez pas passer une semaine en retenue je vous conseil de rapidement vous mettre au travail.

Harry essaya de se jetter sur son professeur mais fut rapidement projeté sur le sol par magie ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur en ouvrant quelques unes de ses plaies.

- Ça suffit jeune homme j'ai été suffisament patient avec vous. Il agripa Harry par le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de renforcement. Il l'assit sur une chaise et fit apparaître des liens lui empêchant tout mouvements. Harry se débattit contre ses liens meurtrissant encore plus sa peau endolorie.

- Détachez-moi, je veux sortir d'ici, laissez-moi partir...

- Calmez-vous M.Potter vous vous faites plus de mal que d'autre chose de plus, je ne vous laisserai pas partir d'ici avant que je juge que vous ayez appris suffisament. Je vais revenir vous voir dans 1hre.

Mais Harry continua à crier et à se débattre de telle sorte que 30 minutes plus tard il éclatta en sanglots. Lorsque Rogue revint, Harry avait cesser de pleurer mais lorsqu'il le vit il senti de nouveau la colère monter.

- Je suis calme maintenant, je veux sortir. Dit-il les dents et les poings serrés.

- Je vois ça M.Potter, si vous en aviez l'opportunité vous m'étrangleriez. Mais vous savez M. Potter, votre comportement ne m'étonne pas. Tout comme votre père vous êtes... Et Harry dut endurer 1 hre de sarcasme et rabaissement par l'intermédiaire de son père et autres sujet qui mettaient ordinairement le garçon en colère et cette fois ne fut pas différente puisqu'Harry hurla tout le long contre son professeur.

- Peut-être si vous essayeriez de vous retenir M.Potter peut-être serais-ce moins dur de me convincre que vous avez appris quelquechose. Je vous laisse réfléchir je reviens dans 1hre. Et en effet, il revint 1hre plus tard, une assiette à la main.

- Bon, comme vous agissez en bébé, je vais vous traiter de la sorte donc on ouvrela bouche. Rogue piqua une carotte avec la fourchette et la donna à Harry. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, prit l'aliment et le recracha à la figure de son enseignant. L'homme se leva et giffla sèchement le garçon. Malgré sa frèle apparence le professeur frappait même plus fort que Sirius ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

- Vous ne souhaitez pas manger, libre à vous. On se revoit à l'heure du souper en souhaitant que vous soyez plus disposé à réfléchir avant d'agir. Rogue quitta en un tourbillon furieux de robe noire. Harry resta seul jusqu'au souper qui avait luieu 7h00 plus tard ce qui voullait dire que sa petite rotie de 12hres plustôt était loin.

- Est-ce que vous souhaitez manger cette fois-ci M.Potter?

- Oui M. Dit le garçon de manière résignée.

Rogue nourrit un Harry très embarassé qui sombra dans un someil sans rêve sous l'effet de la potion que Rogue avait mit sur les aliments. Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux il y avait 2 têtes rousses en train de discuter sur les chaises en avant de lui. Il s'agissait de bill et Charlies Weasley.

- Ah Harry tu es réveillé. Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprène à te calmer et à garder ton sang froid. Mais bon, nous allons être professeur, je vais assister le professeur Lupin tandis que charlies aidera ton parrain.

- Et pour les cours intentifs?

- Nous allons nous occuper de la magie élémentale et lorsque Lupin sera pas l de défence et attaque. Répondit Bill

- Nous allons aussi aider ton parrain et Rogue pour les cours de renforcement. Rajouta Charlies.

Harry pallit un peu.

- Je...je ne crois pas qu'ils aient besoin d'aide pour ça; Ils réussissent très bien seul.

Charlies souria. - Nous allons te laisser Harry, tu as de la visite.

- Bonne journée professeur. Dirent les 2 rouquains.

- Bonne journée messieux. Répondit Rogue.

- Calme toi, respire par le nez, du calme... Chuchotta sans s'en rendre compte Harry. Rogue eut un sourir satisfait et s'approcha du jeune homme.

- Bonjour M.Potter.

- Bonjour M.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, vue votre amélioration de caractère depuis hier, j'ai décidé de vous laisser partir mais faites attention à vos actions désormais.

- Merci beaucoup M.

- Vous êtes libre mais n'allez pas à pré-au-lard, vous le regretteriez amèrement.

- Oui M.

Le lundi suivant, la retenue fut fort simple pour Harry, il devait rester assis face à face avec Malfoy sans s'insulter ce qui fut dur pour Malfoy mais avec la fin de semaine que Harry avait passé ce fut presqu'un jeu d'enfant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

A/N : Voilà, en core une fois désolée du temps d'attente. je ne prometterai rien pour le prochain chapitre car je suis très occupée ses temps-ci et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	8. Bill et Charlie Dsl j'avais pas d'idées

**Chapitre 8 :Bill et Charlie**

Bill et Charlie donnaient d'excellent cours et étaient très appréciés dans toute l'école. Pour ce qui est des cours intentifs, ils donnent tout du moins d'excellents cours de magie élémentale. Jeudi soir, Harry n'avait pas terminé son travail pour le lendemain en renforcement. Il décida donc de ratter ses cours de soirée pour le faire, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas seulement pas terminé, il n'avait même pas commencé. Il se mit donc au travail. Il était tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il ne réalisa même pas que le tableau de la salle commune s'était ouvert. Il était en train de lire un passage interessant de son livre de charme lorsqu'il fut attrapé par le collet et fut brutalement traîné vers l'extérieur. Il essaya de crier mais en fut totalement incapable, sa voie avait été coupée; Il fut aussi incapable de voir son assayant la seule chose qu'il savait était que ce dernier semblait plutôt fort. Il fut soulever et fut poser brutalement sur une chaise et son postérieur déjà douloureux d'avoir voyagé sur de longs couloirs et d'avoir descendu au moins 5 étages lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ce traitement.

Devant lui se tenait Voldemort(nah) Bill et lui-même était entre Ron et Hermione puis ses livres vinrent se poser sur la table à l'avant de lui. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était dans son cours de magie élémentale et que son assaillant n'était nul autre que charlie qui était derière lui.

- Je ne te conseil pas de ratté de nouveau un de nos cours Harry tu ne t'es pas présenté au cours de duel ce que ton parrain n'a pas du tout apprécié et maintenant ce cours-ci. Donne moi ton devoir et écoute bien. À la fin du cours Harry retourna à la salle commune, Rémus n'allait surement pas venir le chercher et en effet il ne vint pas mais un tourbillon noir vint se planter devant lui. Il leva la tête et blêmit.

- Allons à mon bureau.

- non M, je ne... Mais comme ce n'était pas vraiment une option il fut attrapper par le bras et trainer jusqu'au dit bureau mais ce ne fut pas sans une certaine bagare qui résultat en la perte de 100 points et en la menace d'en perdre 1000 s'il ne se calmait pas ce qu'il fit prestament.

- Bon assis. Bien vous savez que dans le cadre de ses cours je suis votre tuteur...

- Siri aussi.

- Non votre parrain n'est en fait votre tuteur que lorsque je ne peux pas l'être. Ceci dit, votre comportement ces derniers temps est loin d'être admissible, vous rattez des cours, ne respectez personne, êtes violent, ne faites pas le travail demander et je considère que nous avons été assez patients à la prochaine bagare, je vous assure que vous allez le regretter amèrement mais pour l'instant au sujet de vos cours rattés je crois qu'un peu d'entraînement physique ne vous fera pas de tord. Donc comme vous croyez sage de ratter vos cours, dont je rappelle vous devez voir pour pouvoir résumer, je vais vous trouver une occupation qui va rendre cette action utile nous allons donc utiliser les heures de cours qu'il vous reste pour faire un entrainement physique intentif.

- Quoi... mais ...

- Je vous conseil fortement M.Potter que si vous ne voullez pas avoir à vous entrainer plus longtemps que jusqu'à la fin des cours que vous soyez dans 10 minutes à l'entrée du château en tenue sportive avec des vêtements chauds pour commencer et des vêtement plus frais en dessous car je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurrez pas froid longtemps.

- Mais...

- Ne perdez pas de temps à argumenter avec moi jeune homme, vous savez très bien qu'on y gagne jamais deplus votre 10 minute est déjà amorcer.

Harry fixa son professeur furieusement puis après quelques instants de silence l'homme prit la parole.

- C'est comme vous voulez mais il ne vous reste plus que 9 minutes pour vous rendre à votre tour, vous changer et vous rendre à l'entrée du château et ce sans courir étant donné que c'est interdit de courir dans les couloirs comme vous devez le savoir après 5 ans. Bon je vous laisse et vous conseil d'être à l'heure. Il arrivait dans l'embrassure de la porte lorsque : Oh et ne tentez pas de vous cacher, je vous ai mis un sort de trassage afin de vous retrouver si vous aviez cette brillante idée et soit dit en passant vous ne pourriez pas vous cacher bien longtemps et plus vous perdez de temps avant d'être puni, plus les concéquences seront dure à accomplire c'est pourquoi je vous conseil fortement de ne pas empirer votre cas car vous êtes déjà dans le trouble.

- Mais M. je voullais juste faire sure que mon devoir de renforcement soit terminer pour demain soir.

- Je sais mais vous deviez savoir que je n'accepterai pas que vous rattiez des cours pour le faire? Vous deviez vous douter que je m'attendait à ce que vous fassiez ce devoir pendant vos périodes libres de la semaine et qu'avez vous fait durant ces périodes?

- bien hem...

- Ce que j'ai entendu c'est que vous en avez profiter pour jouer aux cartes et aux échecs avec vos amis. Je ne dit pas que vous ne devez plus voir vos amis loins de là mais vous les voyez dans vos cours et p-ê passer 1hre à relaxer avec eux par soir, vous pourriez même faire vos devoirs avec eux au lieu de passer tout votre temps à jouer et ainsi ne pas avoir fait vos travaux et pourquoi lorsque vous avez réaliser que vous n'auriez pas le temps, n'êtes vous pas venu me voir et n'avez vous pas plutôt essayer de prendre des arrangements?

Harry le regardait étrangement. - Pourquoi n'agissez vous pas comme le bastard graisseux que vous êtes.

- Réfléchis 2 sec Harry... (le dit Harry le regarda encore plus surpris) je ne suis pas dans une classe remplie de bébé mangemorts qui observent tout mes faits et gestes pour les rapporter à leur pères. Maintenant je te redonne 10 minutes mais ne me le fait pas regretter.

Le professeur quitta la pièce laissant Harry seul et désorienté par le caractère peu ordinaire de l'homme. Et décida de prendre la punition maintenant tandis que son professeur semblait d'une humeure indulgante plutôt que plustard car il était persuadé qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal, il méritait en quelque sorte cette punition même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela impliquait, il devait fuir assez souvent son cousin, il était quand même dans une forme physique acceptable. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait 2hres plustôt. Harry s'écroula épuisé sur le sol, ça faisait 2 heures que l'entraînement punitif de Rogue avait commençé, il était dégoulinant de sueur, à bout de soufle et tout son corps lui brulait. Il avait couru, fait de redressement assis, fait des tractions à la barre, des push-up, des jumping jack(c'est bien ça) et autres activités physiques du genre et ce sans arrêt de telle sorte qu'il n'était maintenant qu'un corps tremblant écroulé de fatigue qui n'aurrait surement pas de si tôt la brillante idée de manquer de nouveau un cours.

- Debout M.Potter, il reste encore 2 heures.

- Jje ne peux pas aller à mon autre cours M. SVP M. Il n'est pas encore commencer M. j'aurrais le temps de m'y rendre M.

- Non

- Mais M. Je n'en peux plus SVP

- Non vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant de prendre congé sans bonne raisons.

- Mais...

- DEBOUT si vous ne souhaitez pas que je rajoutte 1hre. Harry de leva sur des jambes tremblantes en moins de 2. Bon faites moi 5 tours du château à la course.....

Harry arriva épuisé à la salle commune où l'y attendait Ron et Hermione.

- Pouquoi n'étais-tu pas en cours Harry?

- Voulais faire mon devoir demain renforcement Rogue pas content exercices physiques... puis il tomba sans connaissance. Le lendemain il hésita fortement. D'un côté s'il ne faisait pas son devoir, Rogue serait furieux, d'un autre côté s'il manquait des cours pour faire son devoir Rogue risquait de lui faire la même chose que la veille. Harry prit son courage à 2 mains et décida d'aller cogner au bureau de l'homme mais son courage lui fit défault une fois arriver devant la porte de telle manière qu'il rebroussa chemin mais à peine 3 pas plus loin une voix le fit stopper.

- Je ne crois pas Potter venez dans mon bureau et dites moi ce que vous avez à me dire, vous êtes un Gryffondor vous ne devriez pas fuir constament.

- Hem professeur, hem.. et bien hem...

- Venez-en au fait Potter.

- Est-ce que je pourrai avoir jusqu'à dimanche pour faire mon devoir?

- Oui

- C'est tout !!!!

- Oui

- Oh merci professeur ...

- Maintenant si j'étais vous j'irai en cours si vous ne souhaitez pas une reprise d'hier.

- Oui M.

La journée et la fin de semaine se passa bien et Harry remit son travail le dimanche comme prévu.

* * *

Bon là j'en peux plus je vais dormir. Le chapitre ne devais pas se finir là mais là ça suffit pour ce soir je vais essayer de mettre la suite le plus tôt possible si pas demain mais SVP dites moi ce que vous en pensez et merci BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP à ceux qui l'ont fait pour les autres chapitres, c'est très apprécié.


	9. Harry Potter, machine à colère indomptab...

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite du chapitre que je n'ai pas pue finir hier en souhaitant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Harry Potter, machine à colère indomptable.**

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent bien, Harry évitait de ne pas aller en cours craignant la réaction de Rogue, il réussissait plus ou moins à garder son sang froid mais tout de même plus qu'en temps normal mais ce qui devait arriver arriva lors d'un cours de potion où Rogue était exceptionellement en retard. Malfoy le narga un peu trop et se reçut un magnifique coup de poing au même moment où Rogue entrait dans la salle. Il va sans dire que Gryffondor perdit des points.

- M.Potter allez m'attendre dans le couloir et je retire 50 points à Gryffondor. Est-ce que vous êtes correct M.Malfoy?

- Oui professeur, Potter n'est qu'un bon à rien, je n'ai rien senti. Dit le blondinet malgré sa joue qui devenait bleue.

- C'est parfait M.Malfoy. Il se tourna vers la classe. Faites la potion qui est inscrite au tableau et ne faites pas de bêtises sinon... Puis il sorti

Harry se remémorait les paroles de Draco, les larmes et la colère montèrent en lui et il fit comme à la rentrée; Il donna un coup de poing de toute ses forces sur le mur mais plaqua son autre main sur sa bouche pour pas qu'un hurlement de douleur en sorte. Au même moment Rogue sorti de la classe.

- Crois-tu que tu vas finir par faire mal à mon mur? Demanda Rogue sarcastiquement.

- Je suis désolé professeur, je... Il cacha sa main dans sa manche.

- Que s'est t'il passer avec M.Malfoy?

Les yeux de Harry s'emplirent d'un éclat de rage.

- Je n'ai aucune excuse valable professeur, ol m'a insulté et j'ai une fois de plus perdu mon sang froid. dit Harry d'une voie qui traduisait sa tristesse de s'être emporté à cause de Malfoy.

- Bon on règlera ça plus tard, pour l'instant il faut aller au cours. Dit Rogue d'un ton qui trahissait sa déception. Et pour une raison qu'Harry ignorait, ce ton le blessait plus que lorsque celui-ci lui hurlait après pourtant la déception de Rogue ne devrait pas l'inquiété après tout d'une manière ou d'une autre, Rogue le détestait allors pourquoi s'en soucier. Ils rentrèrent dans la classe.

- Dépêcher vous d'aller vous assoir M.Potter. Dit Rogue d'une voix glaçiale.

- Que t'as t'il donner comme... Demanda Ron

- Ce n'est pas le temps de discuter, préparer vos potions, je retire 5pts à gryffondor.

- Pourrais-tu me passer le sel de crapeau séché Harry SVP Demanda Hermione

Harry prit le pot et le tendit à Hermione qui lâcha un cris de terreur. Harry comprit et cacha sa main meurtrie.

- Que ce passe t'il ici? Demanda Rogue furieux

- Rien du tout professeur, j'ai juste échapé du sang de vipère sur Hermionne. Dit Harry d'un ton innocent en versant du sang sur la jeune fille.

- Je retire 20pts à gryffondor pour avoir déranger le cours. M Potter et Mlle Granger vous restrer à la fin du cours pour nettoyer ce gâchit. Maintenant terminer votre travail.

À la fin du cours, tout le monde quitta sauf Hermione et Harry. Rogue arriva devant eux avec un air menaçant, fit un mouvement qui effaça toute trace de sang et prit la parole d'un ton conseillant l'honnêteté.

- Bon maintenant Mlle Granger, que c'est t'il réellement passé pendant le cours?

Elle regarda Harry qui la suppliait du regard de ne rien dire.

- Il ne s'est... Elle regarda le professeur dans les yeux et si le regard pouvait tuer elle serait plus que morte. Il avait un regard froid et son visage était fermé par la colère.

- Il n'y avait pas de sang de vipère dans la potion que vous aviez à faire.

- Je... je suis désolée Harry. Il... sa main M....

- Bien vous pouvez quitter Mlle.

Elle se sauva après s'être une fois de plus excusée à Harry. Harry était furieux, il se sentait trahi et ça se voyait parfaitement dans ses yeux et dans son visage.

- Tu es encore en train de perdre ton sang froid.

Harry explosa et sans réfléchir tenta de donner un coup de poing à l'homme. Ce dernier l'attrappa par le poignet puis alla attraper l'autre poignet avant de le regarder dans les yeux qui étaient remplient de haine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que ça l'aurait fait si vous m'aviez frapper M.Potter? Demanda Rogue au garçon qui se débattait pour sortir de son étreinte.

- Ça m'aurrait fait du bien, j'aurais évacué ma colère.

- Vous croyez que ça vous aurrait fait du bien d'aller fracasser votre poing déjà meurtri sur moi?

- Oui!!

- Vous voullez dire que ça vous aurrait fait du bien de vous faire mal?

- De vous faire mal à vous, à tout le monde. Rogue sursauta en entendant les paroles du garçon. Il prononça une incantation pour soigner la main du garçon et reprit la parole.

- Bon, ce n'est pas juste pour ce que vous avez dit mais vous avez besoin de réfléchir un peu vous allez donc passer quelques jours dans votre salle de renforcement donc suivez moi.

- Il n'en n'est pas question. S'écria le garçon avant d'aller essayer d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était vérouillée. Il sorti sa baguette mais fut frappé par un sort de sommeil dans le dos.

* * *

Voilà je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre tantôt ou demain. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Désolé si ce n'est pas long mais ce n'est que la suite du chapitre précédent. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long.


	10. Une autre visite en salle de renforcemen...

**Bonjour tout le monde, Comme prévu voici le chapitre suivant en souhaitant que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une autre visite en salle de renforcement**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était solidement attaché à une chaise dans sa salle de renforcement mais il avait les mains libres. Devant lui se tenait une table recouverte de ses choses scolaires et parascolaires. Il y avait aussi un mémo.

M. Potter,  
Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous vous avons laisser du travail à faire pour que vous puissiez vous avancer car vous passerez au moins la semaine entière dans cette pièce. Je vais venir vous voir demain pour le déjeuner. Réfléchissez à vos actions et à ce que ça vous à apporter.  
Ps: N'essayez pas de défaire vos liens, je suis le seul à le pouvoir, même Dumbledore en serait incapable.  
Pr. S. Rogue.

Harry ramassa sa baguette sur la table.

-_ Finite incantatum(???)_ Rien ne se passa et dans un exces de rage il lança sa baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce puis lança tout son matériel scolaire sur le sol avant de pousser la table qui tomba avec fracas. Lundi, il devait rester ici au moins jusqu'à lundi. Il regarda sa montre; il était 19h10.

- Je le hais pourquoi doit-il toujours tout faire pour me mettre dans le trouble, pourquoi est-il toujours contre moi? C Malfoy qui a commencer et que va t'il lui arriver? Rien bien sur, on ne fait rien à son petit chou chou. Et l'à il m'enferme, encore une fois, si je pouvais je le frapperait le plus fort possible pour lui faire le plus de mal possible et en plus je n'ai rien à manger avant demain mais quel idiot! Hurla Harry.

Sirius sorti de la salle de classe alerté et inquieté par le brouhaha venant de la salle où Harry et les hurlements incompréhensibles de son fieul. Il fut arrêter par Rogue qui était assis accoté sur la porte et le rassura qu'Harry allait bien et ne risquait rien du fait qu'il lui avait mit un écran magique protecteur. Vers 10 heures, Harry qui n'avait cesser d'hurler des bêtises se retrouva sans voix. Il avait la gorge en feu et il s'endormit vers minuit en larmes. Il se réveilla à 6h00 le lendemain matin incommodé d'un attroce mal de gorge et il avait juste le gout de pleurer de telle sorte qu'à 7h30 lorsqu'il entra Rogue le trouva en larmes sur la chaise dans la pièce délabrée. Il rangea les choses d'un coup de baguette en laissant celle du garçon sur le sol pour l'instant. Il se fit apparaître une chaise devant le garçon et alla s'assoir. Il tendit le repas à Harry qui le mangea rapidement.

- Bon il nous reste 2hre environ pour discuter puisque je ne donne pas de cours avant 10hr.

- Je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous parler.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai besoin que de vos oreilles.

- Ah oui ben je ne vous écouterai pas non plus.

- Vous allez m'entendre et c'est ce qui compte.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. BLA BLA BLA BLA! Hurla avec peine le garçon.

Le professeur hocha la tête découragé par tant de stupidité. Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry et le fit taire par un sort.

- Bon je voudrais que pendant que vous êtes ici... (Harry tourna la tête pour montrer qu'il n'écoutait pas) vous réfléchissiez à ce que vous avez fait, ce que ça vous à apporter et ce que vous avez perdu. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça et ce que vous devriez faire à l'avenir.... Bon je vous laisse réfléchir et on se revoit demain, une elfe de maison vous emmènera à manger. Rogue rammena la table de Harry et lui redonna sa baguette puis lui remit sa voix avant de quitter la pièce. Harry s'endormit. Il passa le reste de la journée à faire ses devoirs.

- Hem professeur?

- Oui Mlle Granger?

- Je sais que ça n'a pas rapport avec le cours de potion avancé mais puis-je voir Harry?

- Non il est en cours.

- Cours de quoi

- Cours de formation du caractère et de responsabilisation face à nos actes.

- ah. Dit la jeune fille déçue.

- Harry termina tout ses travaux de métamorphose vers 11hre et s'endormit.

Il se réveilla comme la veille à 6h00 mais Rogue ne vint le voir qu'à midi. Entre temps il fit ses travaux d'histoire. Il ne lui restait donc que potion, botanique, enchantement, magie élémentale et DCFM car Rogue lui donna congé pour le devoir de renforcement. Rogue arriva avec 2 assiette et ils se mirent à manger.

- Pourquoi vous soucier vous ainsi de moi professeur?

- Car tu as un problème et personne ne le réalise

- Je n'ai aucun problème

- Non? et bien moi je suis Dieu

- Vous voullez dire le diable Dit Harry en riant avant de cesser brusquement de rire. Non le diable c'est Voldemort ou non c'est... ...

- Vous je suppose?

- C'est de ma faute si Cédric est mort, je n'ai pas su le protéger et ma mère et...

- Écoutez moi 30 sec Potter, ce n'est aucunement votre faute, c'est voldemort qui les as tués...

- Oui mais...

- Écoutez moi et ne m'interrompez plus.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Bon, si voldemort agit ainsi c'est qu'il veut vous déstabiliser, vous affaiblir...

- C'est ce que je disais, c'est de ma ... Désol

- S'il n'avait pas de cibles fixes il ne devrait pas autant planifier ses attaques et ce serait un réel carnage et si ce n'était pas pour vous ce serait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Vous comprenez maintenant?

- oui M.

- Bien je te laisse j'ai des cours. Je reviendrai te voir demain.

À 7h30 le lendemain matin Rogue revint, Harry avait eu le temps de terminer tout ses travaux comme il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

- Bonjour Harry

- Bonjour professeur

- Bien dormi?

- Oui M.

- Comment vas-tu ce matin?

- Beaucoup mieux M. Je voulais vous remercier pour hier ça m'a beaucoup aidé.

- Tant mieux.

- Hem professeur hem je me demandais si hem ça vous dérangerait si je vous racontais ce qui s'est passer dans le cimetière l'année dernière.

- Allez-y. Dit l'homme malgré qu'il ait été présent.

Harry se vida le coeur ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien mais aussi l'exténua énormément. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait décider de raconter ça à son professeur détesté ni pourquoi celui-ci avait accepter de l'aider mais il se dit que c'étais surement car il était le seul à sembler réellement ce soucier de lui au point de réaliser lorsque quelquechose n'allait pas même si ça non plus il ne le comprit pas.

- Professeur Rogue!

Rogue se retourna. Ron et Hermione courraient dans sa direction.

- M Weasley, mlle Granger je retire 10pts à Gryfondor pour avoir courru dans les couloirs et que voulez vous?

- Est-ce que Harry va bien?

- Oui

- Va t'on bientôt pouvoir le voir?

- Lundi

- Lundi!! Mais c'est dans 4 jours! S'exclama Ron

- Merci professeur. Répondit Hermionne en tirant Ron par le bras.

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans problèmes, Rogue et Harry se parlaient de tout et de rien puis arriva le dimanche soir. À 9h00 Malfoy entra dans la pièce.

- Que fais-tu ici Malfoy? Demanda Harry avec colère

- Aurais-tu oublier notre duel Potter?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le terminer.

- Quoi Potter tu te dégonfle?

- Jamais, je n'ai juste pas le gout de le faire.

- Ha! ça va être sensas quand toute l'école va savoir que le Grand Harry potter à peur de moi.

- Je n'ai pas peur et si tu ose...

- Si tu n'as pas peur prouve le sinon je vais le faire savoir à toute l'école.

- D'accord mais pas maintenant

- Pourquoi pas? ça serait parfait maintenant

- Non si Rogue apprend que je me suis encore mis en colère je vais être pris ici encore je ne sais combien de temps.

- Ça serait domage n'est-ce pas?

- Tu, Je t'interdis, je te hais. Puis il de jeta sur l'autre garçon et alla pour le frapper lorsqu'il vit la coiffure de l'autre se parsemer de noir pour ensuite laisser place à Rogue.

- Oh non Rogue.

- Lever vous et aller vous assoir M.Potter. ... La potion de polynectar(???) peut être très utile mais pour l'instant vous avez échoué lamentablement à ce petit test mais je vais vous laisser tout de même partir. Vous serez fréquement testé et puni pour vos échecs. Vous pouvez aller à votre dortoire.

- Merci M. Harry put enfin dormir dans son lit.

* * *

Voilà, J'espère que vous avez aimer. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Prochain chapitre : Halloween


	11. Halloween

**Merci jwulee et onarluca pour vos commentaires, c'est très appréçié. Sur ce voici la suite. **

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Halloween**

La semaine suivante Harry et Draco tombèrent face à face dans un des couloirs désertés de l'école et bien évidement ils s'échangèrent des insultes ce qui dégénéra en bagare de poings. Pour faire changement, ce fut Rogue qui tomba sur eux.

- M.Malfoy allez à l'infirmerie.

- Oui M.

- M.Potter ... Allons à mon bureau. Il agripa le garçon par le collet et le traina durement j'usqu'à son bureau. Là ça suffit. Vous dépassez les bornes jeune homme. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que vous vous bagareriez ou tout du moins sans que vous fassiez des bêtises et là ça l'a assez durer. Vous vous rappelez surement le fiasco de vos cours rattés où nous avons fait 4 jolies heures d'entrainement physique?

- Ooui M.

- Bien, j'ai remarquer qu'après celà vous avez été quand même un bon bout à rester calme et donc je suppose que vous avez de l'énergie à dépenser...

- Vous n'allez pas me refaire ça M. SVP? Demanda le garçon terrorisé à l'idée de devoir refaire tout ces exercices car la dernière fois il était resté raqué une semaine.

- Pas tout à fait; À tout les jours nous allons faire une heure d'exercices...

- Mais je n'aurrai plus le temps de faire mes devoirs!!

- Je vais m'arranger pour que vous en ayez moins et à bien y réfléchir 10 rouleaux de parchemins devraient être suffisant en renforcement car j'ai remarqué que vous vous répétiez et donniez des renseignements pas nécéssairement nécessaires tout en donnant ce qui était important et donc dorénavant vous n'en ferrai que 10 au lieu de 20 ce qui devrait libérer quand même beaucoup de votre temps. Sur ce...

- Mais M... hem... Je ne veux pas faire une heure d'exercices physiques par jours!!

- Et bien c'est triste mais ce n'est pas votre décision.

- C'est injuste!!

- En tout cas, vous aurrez du lundi au vendredi de 3 à 4, le samedi de 1 à 2 et le dimanche de 9 à 10 le matin.

- Mais M....

- Non et c'est tout. À chaque fois que vous vous bagarerai de nouveau je rajouterai 30 minutes à chaque jour de la semaine suivante. Si dans 2 mois vous ne vous êtes pas fâché ni bagaré je diminurai de 30minutes votre temps par jour à chaque semaine mais si vous recommencer je vais le remettre. Est-ce clair?

- Mais M....

- Est-ce clair?

- Oui M.

- Bien et si ça ne suffit pas je vais rajouter quelquechose mais je vous averti tout de suite vous commencer sérieusement à abuser de ma patience vous n'aimerez pas la prochaine consequence de votre tempérament. Maintenant sortez.

- Je vais aller voir...

- Le directeur ne vous aidera pas jeune homme car c'est votre faute si vous êtes dans cette situation et votre parrain ne peut pas vous aider.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir!.

- Comme vous voulez aurevoir et bonne chance M.Potter car vous en aurez besoin.

- M. le directeur

- Ah Harry assied toi. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

- Rogue...

- Professeur Rogue Harry.

- Oui bon le professeur Rogue exagère M. Il n'a pas le droit de me traiter ainsi. Dit le garçon avec colère.

- Et comment mon garçon?

- Non seulement il n'arrête pas de me punir pour des raisons banales mais là il veut me donner 1 hre d'entrainement physique par jour afin de me calmer car il est tanné de devoir me punir. S'il est tanné de me punir pourquoi n'arrête t'il pas de le faire constament ou tout du moins pourquoi ne le fait t'il pas pour des bonnes raisons?

- Pourquoi te puni t'il Harry?

- Pour rien.

- Vraiment ça ça m'étonne un peu. Quelle raison t'a t'il donner?

- Ben je me suis juste un peu facher et chicaner avec Malfoy rien de bien grave.

Le directeur soupira

- Harry, vous vous chicannez à toute les semaines, Vous vous battez, tu perd ton sang froid à tout bout champ. Je suis désolé mais Sévérus a raison, ça doit cesser. De plus, un peu d'exercices fera du bien.

Harry quitta en claquant la porte.

- Siri je peux te parler?

- Biensur entre Harry. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

- Tu ne peux pas faire quelquechose contre Rogue, il est constament sur mon dos.

- Je voudrais bien Harry mais... je ne peux pas.

- Mais pourquoi! Demanda le garçon désespéré.

- Tu te rapelle au début de l'année je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas intervenir dans ce que Rogue faisait?

- Oui

- Et bien c'est parceque en fait je ne fais qu'asister Rogue dans ses cours et c'était la condition pour que je puise m'occuper de l'entrainement et donc si j'interviens dans ce que fait Rogue je ne pourrai plus m'occuper de ce cours tu comprend maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas t'aider?

- Oui Siri.

- Je t'aime Harry et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi mais si je ne peux plus donner les cours avec Rogue ce sera pas mieux pour toi.

- Je comprend Siri. Merci quand même.

La première semaine il n'y eut pas de chicane ou bagare donc il n'eut qu'une heure par jour d'exercices la semaine suivante où une bagare éclata une fois de plus entre Draco et Harry mais cette fois-ci au beau milieu de la grande salle pendant le dinner. De telle sorte que la semaine suivante il eut 1h30 d'exercices par jours. Le vendredi, c'était Halloween. Harry arriva à l'avance pour son cours de potion et une lettre l'attendait où il s'assoyait ordinairement. Il la saisit et fut pris d'une sensation désagréablement familière d'être tiré par le nombril. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre.

- Lumos. Une lumière surgit de sa baguette pour montrer une petite pièce faite d'un lit, d'une petite table avec une chaise, d'aucune fenêtre, d'une porte menant dans une salle de bain et de 2 portes vérouillées ne souvrant pas à l'aide d'un simple alahomora(???). Harry alluma les bougies et ferma sa baguette. Il prit ensuite la lettre et la lue.

Cher Harry,  
Ça te rapelle de bon souvenir j'espère. En souhaitant que ton ami ne te manque pas trop. J'ai décidé de ne pas te tuer, tu me sera plus utile et tu souffrira plus. Je vais te soumettre à moi. Cette pièce sera la tienne durant ton séjour ici. Profite du temps de paix que je te donne car il ne sera pas long. N'essaye pas de sortir, tu en serait incapable et si par hasard tu réussisais tu n'irrais pas loing et tu souffrirais encore plus.  
Voldemort

Harry était furieux de s'être fait avoir et alla donner un coup de poing dans l'une des portes verrouillées. Elle brisa comme sa main d'ailleur et déchira la peau de l'avant bras du garçon avant de le catapulter sur le mur opposer et de se réparer comme si rien n'était arriver. Harry prit la lettre et la métamorphosa en poignard et tomba endormi sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se réveilla il alla cacher le couteau et se coucha dans le lit pour se faire réveiller peu de temps plus tard par une douleur attroce dans sa cicatrice. Il se leva tant bien que mal et alla récupérer le poignard. Lorsque Voldemort entra dans la pièce il lui lança le couteau mais oublia que sa main était blessé de telle sorte qu'il tomba au milieu de la pièce par le manque de force à la quelle il avait été lançé.

- Joli lançé Harry. Dit sarcastiquement et froidement Voldemort avant de lui lançer un puissant doloris. 2 minutes plus tard il décida enfin de le libérer du sort. Il soigna le bras et toutes les autres blessures que Harry avait.

- Je te conseil de ne plus tenter quelquechose du genre à l'avenir car je ne serai pas aussi indulgent. Tu commenceras tes cours de magie noir dès ce soir et voici ton professeur.

- Professeur Rogue!! (évidament qui d'autre, il ne peut tout de même pas en être débarasser si facilement)

- Oui M.Potter et j'ai encore plus mauvais caractère ici qu'à l'école n'ayant pas ce vieux fou de Dumbledore sur le dos vous feriez donc bien d'écouter comme il faut.

- En effet, il a tout les droits sauf celui de te tuer que je me réserve. Tu ne seras pas marqué, ta cicatrice nous unit déjà sur ce dort bien.

Il lui lança un sort de sommeil et ils quittèrent la pièce. Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla une assiette l'attendait sur la table. Il le mangea rapidement toute façon en étant bloqué ici il n'avait pas grand choses à perdre. Lorsqu'il eu terminer Rogue entra et conduisit Harry dans une petite salle de classe. Rogue prit un bout de parchemin et se mit à écrire en même temps qu'il donnait son cours.

- Ce soir je vais vous donner quelques bases quant au fonctionnement de la magie noire... (je ne relaterai pas ce qui est dit mais plutôt se qui est écrit.

Comment te sens-tu Harry malgré tout?

- Pas trop mal M. Êtes vous là pour m'aider ou pour faire ce que votre maitre à demander?

Les 2 car si je ne fait pas ce qu'il m'a demander je ne pourrai pas t'aider deplus apprendre la magie noir pourrait t'être utile.

Merci, ça me soulage.

Le cours se termina à 2h00 le matin. Il se passa ainsi 2 semaines ou Harry apprit beaucoup. Rogue avait rassurer Dumbledore et les autres. C'était le samedi soir, Harry avait suffisament appris et Voldemort avait décidé que si d'ici une semaine Harry n'avait pas accepté de le joindre, lui et Rogue auraient de graves ennuis.

(toujours par écrit) Harry, je vais aller dire à Voldemort que tu souhaite lui parler. Pendant ce temps tu métamorphosera 1 parchemin en poudre de cheminette et tu ira au bureau de Dumbledore ne t'inquiète pas pour moi fait juste sur d'ammener tout les parchemins avec toi et tu les brulera.

D'accord mais faites attention.

Sur ce Rogue quitta pour aller voir le seigneur des ténèbres. Harry arriva au bureau du directeur et brula les parchemins.

- Comment va le professeur Rogue Harry? Demanda Dumbledore inquiet

- Je ne sais pas M. Il m'a dit de venir ici pendant qu'il allait dire à Voldemort que je désirai lui parler.

- Maître, le jeune Potter souhaite vous parler. Je crois qu'il a décider de se joindre à nous.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce il restait quelques flammes vertes.

- Doloris

Rogue s'écroula sur le sol en se tortillant de douleur.

- Pardonnez-moi maître, je ne savais pas qu'il avait de la poudre de cheminette.

- Tu arrais du lui enlever sa baguette espèce d'incompétant. Doloris. Retourne à Poudlard et sauve ta couverture

- Oui Maître

Rogue jetta de la poudre dans le feu.

- Mon bureau

Il sorti d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du directeur pour voir si tout s'était bien passer mais tomba inconscient dans un corridor.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer, dites moi le et donner moi vos commentaires.

Prochain chapitre : Buses et fin du premier trimestre


	12. BUSES

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont laisser des commentaireset je suis désolée pour le temps incroyable que ça me prend pour rajouter des chapitres. Le temps des fêtes arrive et le congé qui vient avec aussi et donc je devrais si tout va bien avoir plus de temps. Sur ce voici la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : BUSES (Faute d'idée pour un meilleur titre.)**

Lorsque Sévérus se réveilla il put voir Harry étendu sur le lit d'à côté.

- Vous allez bien M.Potter?

- Professeur!! vous êtes réveillé?! Est-ce que vous allez bien?

- Malheureusement pour vous je vais bien et vais très bientôt être sur pied. Il alla pour se lever.

- Bien dans ce cas vous pourrez tout deux venir à mon bureau demain matin 8h00 après une bonne nuit de repos. Demanda le directeur qui venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie.

- Oui M

Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans le bureau du directeur le lendemain matin il y avait: Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Arabella, Rémus, Rogue, Bill, Charlies, Malfoy et biensur Dumbledore.

- Bon maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, on va pouvoir commencer. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer Voldemort devient de plus en plus dangereux et attaque de par l'interrieur même de l'école et ne vous en sentez pas coupable M.Malfoy. Votre action de venir me voir fut plus qu'honorable et avoir tenu tête à votre père en entammant les mesures pour vous faire déshériter ce que je vous ai aider à conclure me montre que je peux vous donner une seconde chance. Deplus il n'y a eu aucun mort ni blessé grave. Sur ce je voudrais vous proposer à vous 4 (en désignant Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermione) de cesser vos cours réguliers, d'avoir une formation intentive afin de passer vos Buses la semaine prochaine pour ensuite vous concentrer sur un entraînement spécial et intentif pour le reste de l'année si biensur vous êtres d'accord.

- Biensur dirent en coeur Ron et Hermione

- Avec joie Dit Harry d'un ton abatu.

- Quel enthousiasme dit Sévérus sarcastiquement.

- M.Malfoy? Demanda le directeur

- Je suppose qu'avec ce que j'ai fait à mon père et ce que ça veut direpour Voldemort ma tête va être mise à prix je n'ai donc pas vraiment le choix donc c'est d'accord.

- Bon dans ce cas je vous les laisse.

Les 6 enseignants conduisirent les 4 élèves devant un tableau avec les animagies de chacun des 4.

- Pour votre sécurité ainsi que celle des autres et pour le côté pratique vous aurez un dortoire à vous avec salle commune, salle de bain, salle de pratique de sorts, labo, chambres à coucher ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque. _Magianis._ Dit Arabella puis le tableau pivota pour révélé une salle dans des teintes mélangeant les 4 maisons ainsi que d'autres couleurs neutres. Il y avait 4 tables simples, 2 doubles et une grande table pour accueillir divers types de travaux dépendant à combien ils devaient le faire. Il y avait divans, foyer, chaises, armoires, étagères... Enfin bref tout pour rendre l'endroit des plus confortable et agréable pour travailler surtout qu'ils ne sont que 4.

- Bon donc demain je vous veux à 8h00 dans la salle 2 (leur dortoir était juste à côté de leur salles de classe.) avec vos livres d'histoire je vais passer au travers toute la matière comme je n'ai pas de cours demain. Sur ce bonne nuit. Dit Arabella avant que tout les enseignants sortent.

- Moi je ne reste pas avec une bande de retarder comme vous une seconde de plus.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Malfoy. Dit Harry sarcastiquement puis ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Toute la semaine ils reçurent des cours afin de passer leur Buses qu'ils firent la semaine suivante. Ils urent le dimanche de congé puis allèrent au bureau du directeur afin de reçevoir leur résultat.

- Bon avant de vous remettre vos résultats, je tiens à vous féliciter vous avez tous eu d'excellents. Ron avait eu 14/16, Harry et Draco 15/16 et évidement Hermione 16/16 (bon disons qu'elle n'avait pas d'option supplémentaire même que je ne suis plus sur si je me rapelle bien elle les avait enlevée en 4ième? mais bon ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.) Vos cours intensifs vous donnent la possibilité de ramasser 1/2 buses supplémentaire par cours à la fin de l'année. Sur ce bonne chance et soyez sages.

Vers 7h00 ce soir là Sirius alla afficher les emplois du temps.

HARRY & DRACO

8-9 : Défence et attaque salle 3  
9-10 : Histoire salle 2  
10-12 : Potion salle 1  
1-3 : Libre  
3-4 : Métamorphosesalle 3  
4-5 : Enchantement salle 3  
6-8 : Libre  
8-9 : Magie élémentale salle 4  
9-12 : Duel et renforcement salle 6

HARRY & DRACO

8-9 : Magie élémentale salle 4  
9-10 : Histoire salle 2  
10-12 : Libre  
1-3 : Potion salle 1  
3-4 : Enchantement salle 4  
4-5 : Défence et attaque salle 4  
6-8 : Libre  
8-9 : Métamorphosesalle 3  
9-12 : Duel et renforcement salle5

Ils allèrent se coucher tôt pour êtreen forme le lendemain puis les cours commencèrent. Les premiers cours se passèrent bien malgré les regards assassins que les 2 garçons se lançaient puis arriva potion.

- Veuiller vous assoire messieux. Les 2 garçons se mirent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Vous êtes plutôt loin M.Potter allez à côté de M.Malfoy. Bien, M.Pottervous devez cette semaine tout expliquer ce que nous avons vu depuis le début de l'année dont en voici la liste. Au début de la semaine prochaine je ferai passer un test à M.Malfoy qu'il est mieux pour vous 2 de passer. Sur ce vous n'avez pas de cours de potion de la semaine.

Les 2 garçons allèrent s'enfermer chacun dans leur chambre et ne sortirent que pour manger et aller en cours. Puis arriva le cours de duel...

- Bonsoir vous deux, vous allez bien? Leur demanda Sirius en entrant dans la salle.

- Mouais mettons. Dit Harry.

- D'accord, Vous allez faire votre échauffement ensemble nous revenons dans une heure et vous faites mieux de travailler comme il faut. Puis il quitta.

Après 45 minutes de combat acharné où les 2 utilisaient des sorts de plus en plus vicieux et douloureux, les deux étaient plutôt amochés et ils récitèrent la même formule au même moment. Ça l'aurait pu être amusant si ça n'avait pas été ce sort en particulier.

_- DOLORIS!!!!_

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol et furent parcourus de spasmes de douleur mais ils ne crièrent pas. Bill qui étaitdissimulé dans un coin pour les surveiller consentit après 2 minutes de se lever et d'arrêter le sort. Puis Rogue et Sirius entrèrent.

- Ils ont utiliser le doloris.

- Ils ont quoi!! Siffla rageusement Rogue faisant parcourir des frissons dans le dos des 2 enfants. Laissez nous messieux je crois que ces 2 garçons ont besoin que je leur donne une bonne leçon et dans le domaine de la magie noire c'est ma responsabilité.

Sirius et bill sortirent sachant que trop qu'il ne fallait pas contredire le maitre des potions lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

- Pouvez vous me dire ce qui vous a pris de faire ça? MAIS QU'EST CE QUI VOUS A PASSER PAR LA TÊTE VOYONS, UN DOLORIS?!!!!!

Les 2 garçons ouvrirent la bouche pour parler.

- Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Rien ne peut justifier un tel acte.

- Mais vous…

- C'est dans un but pédagogique si nous avions une meilleure façon d'augmenter votre endurance face à ce sort nous le ferions,…

- Et pour les pu…

- C'est une occasion de plus pour vous mettre en contact avec le sort sinon ce ne serait pas un moyen que j'utiliserai pour vous punir. Nous n'éprouvons aucun plaisir à vous voir souffrir. Vous cependant, vous avez utiliser ce sort uniquement dans le but de faire et de voir l'autre souffrir. Vous avez fait ça pour le plaisir de vous faire du mal. C'est le genre de plaisir que VOLDEMORT ET SES MINIONS ONT. C'EST CRUEL ET IR-RÉ-FLÉ-CHIT. Si jamais je vous vois ou apprend que vous avez encore fait ça vous allez tellement le regretter… (La fin avait été dite dans un murmure menaçant.) Sortez, disparaissez de ma vue, réfléchissez bien et à demain.

- Mais Sev…

- Non, je ne veux rien entendre Draco. Tout les deux sortez avant que je ne change d'avis et que je vous donne une leçon que vous n'oublierez pas de sitôt.

Les 2 se hâtèrent de sortir pour ne pas faire enrager plus le professeur d'ordinaire blème qui était maintenant très rouge. Ils allèrent se coucher et firent des cauchemars toute la nuit tant l'homme avait été effrayant dans sa lividité. (bon j'exagère peut-être mais bon)

Les jours suivants furent semblables à l'exception qu'étrangement dans les cours de duel et renforcement Harry et Draco évitaient de se massacrer et surtout aucun sort de magie noire ne pouvait être entendu. Draco avait étudié toute les potions du livre sans l'aide biensur de Harry qui oublia de l'avertir qu'il y avait 3 potions qui n'étaient pas dans le livre et comme Rogue avait suivit l'ordre du livre pour sa petite liste Draco avait tout simplement regarder la première et la dernière potion de la liste puis avait étudié jusqu'à là. Comme Rogue se doutait qu'ils ne travailleraient pas ensemble, il avait concentré l'examen sur les 3 potions de telle sorte que le garçon échoua lamentablement le test. Rogue alla les chercher tout les 2 et les emmena dans la salle de classe.

- Bon comme vous n'avez pas atteint les objectifs…

- C'est ce demeuré qui n'apprend pas assez vite.

- C'est toi qui a oublié ces potions.

- Avez-vous oui ou non travaillez ensemble tel qu'exiger?

- Non

- Je ne travaillerai jamais avec ce demeuré de balafré.

- Et bien messieux, il va falloir vous y faire ca vous deverez souvent travailler en équipe cette année. Pour conséquence à votre travail non fait, vous viendrai le faire ici sous mes yeux après le dîner c'est-à-dire dans une heure. Sur ce vous pouvez quitter ne soyez pas en retard.

…

- Hey Harry on vas-tu faire une visite en cachette à pré-au-lard?

- Non j'ai une retenue avec l'idiot de blondinet et le monstre graisseux sur patte mais tu peux prendre ma cape si tu veux elle est dans ma malle.

- Chouette merci et désolé pour ta retenue.

…

Harry se rendit à la salle de potion où Rogue les attendait puis Malfoy arriva.

- Bon vous avez 5heures M.Potter pour expliquer les potions en commençant par les 3 supplémentaires puis en en faisant le plus possible ensuite mais ça doit être bien fait. Si j'entend 1 insulte venant d'un des 2 partis je rajoute 1hre et c'est la même chose pour tout égarement de conduite ou si vous ne faites pas bien ça sur ce commencer.

Les garçons étant qui ils sont eurent 3 heures supplémentaire en tout puis ils purent quitter.

* * *

Bon voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Peut-être que la fin sonne un peu mal, j'avais perdue ma feuille et je n'ai pas pris le temps de relire ce que j'ai écris pour remplacer. Il y a un ou plusieurs moments dans l'histoire ou je vais changer l'horraire, rajouter des cours... Je fais appel à vous pour me donner des idées de cours que je pourrais rajouter, j'ai déjà envisager certains mais c'est un peu banal donc si vous m'en donnerje vais me faire un plaisir de les mettre sinon et bien tant pis je vais faire avec ce que j'ai. Donc merci de lire mon histoire et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos commentaires. 

Prochain chapitre : Nouvelle famille.


End file.
